Love's Destiny
by willabeth0906
Summary: Will and Jack's adventures through life with some major twists. Warning character death. Sequel to Destiny's Encounter. 4th in the Destiny Series but could be read as stand alone. PLEASE read and Review!
1. Five Years

I don't own any of the POTC characters. Jess and Jasmine are mine. I've thrown in a few from Greek Mythology. I may not be historical accurate but I try to make my stories interesting….with all that said on to my story….just for a warning there will be a major character death…this is the 4th story in the Destiny series so if you haven't read 1 – 3 you may want to do that first.

Thank you to my loyal fans and those who keep me motivated to do more…a sincere and heartfelt thank you…

The last five years had been kind to Will, a little kinder than Jack thought they should be looking at Will. Sure Will was always handsome and caught the ladies eyes but Jack was no slouch either. But Jack had begun to see a few gray hairs and both Jack and Jess were seeing a few more wrinkles although Jack would never dare say that to Jess. Will always seemed to have energy way more than the rest but that could be easily explained right? I mean after all he had William for a son and they had Jasmine for a daughter. The terror child as she was called. She was over ten now but still full of mischief. She still terrified the crew of the Pearl maybe even more as she got older.

Elizabeth was still beautiful just a few added pounds and wrinkles but she was expecting again. This pregnancy had been much tougher than her first. She was so sick her first three months and now in her sixth month she still was exhausted.

The families had stayed to their routine: Jess, Elizabeth and the children stayed behind while Jack and Will sailed on the Pearl. It was time for them to go to sea once again and William begged his father to take him. William thought himself old enough and wanted to be the cabin boy. As much as Will wanted to take him, he and Elizabeth had discussed it over and over again.

"William you will stay with your mother and continue your studies," Will told him.

Will also reminded William that he needed to help his mother since she was having a difficult pregnancy. William nodded his head. Although William was disappointed, he did understand and too the job about looking after his mother very seriously.

Jasmine on the other hand was even more of a handful. After Jack told her she could not go with him on the Pearl, she proceeded to kick him in the shin.

"I want to go Daddy! I should go. It's boring here and William is a boring playmate because he doesn't like to go exploring," Jasmine argued with her parents.

"You make think yourself a boy but in fact you are a young lady and need the proper schooling," Jess explained. They also reminded her that William was not going either; but Jasmine found that little comfort. Finally after sulking around all day, Jasmine fell asleep Jack thanked Jess for making Jasmine stay behind. Jack explained he didn't want a mutiny on his hands and the crew had problems with the little girl to say the least. Jack honesty didn't know how his wife managed that child when he was gone, he thought to himself. He shook his head and then kissed his wife.

"What was that for," Jess asked.

"For being a saint," Jack said with a smile.

Then they both went to their bed enjoying their last night together before the Pearl sailed.

Sorry it's such a short chapter more to come….it will get much better…


	2. Leaving

Dawn came too early for Will. He was holding Elizabeth gently in his arms. He moved his hand down to the bump that was her belly. He felt the baby moving under his hand. He secretly hoped that this baby was a girl so she would be just a beautiful as Elizabeth. Elizabeth began to stir as the baby became more active.

"Good morning love," Will said brushing Elizabeth's hair back.

Elizabeth smiled back at him, "Good morning yourself."

"I need to get going Jack and the crew will be waiting," he said bending down for a kiss.

"Yes, we mustn't keep them waiting after all look what happened one of last time you kept them waiting," Elizabeth said smiling and rubbing her belly.

Will laughed, "well it was worth them waiting."

Will and Elizabeth got up and got dressed. Will went up William's loft and sat down beside the sleeping boy. Elizabeth looked at the two from below. "He's a fine boy Will and you are an excellent father."

"He's only fine because he has a wonderful mother. I hate being away from him and you so much," Will said drooping his head. Then Will gently shook his son. William stretched and opened his eyes. He looked up at his father.

"Is it time for you to leave," William asked.

"I'm afraid so son. Please take care of your mother. I'll be back long before your brother or sister arrives but while I'm gone you must help her."

"I will father. I'll look after Mum _and_ Uncle Jack's family," William said with a smile his chest inflated more than usual.

"I know you will." Then Will climbed down the stairs of the loft to where Elizabeth was getting ready to walk to the shore with him.

"You don't have to walk me. You can stay here off your feet."

"No Will. I will see my husband off until I can't see you any more. I always wait until the Pearl is out of sight."

Will smiled, "How did I get so lucky to have you for a wife?"

"I don't know but I'm glad you appreciate it," Elizabeth said smiling.

They walked hand in hand with William following behind to Jack's house where Jack was waiting outside.

"'Bout time lad," Jack said smiling at the family, "what kept ye this time?"

Jess slapped Jack on the arm and Jasmine seeing the opportunity decided to kick Jack in the other leg.

"I didn't deserve that," he said looking at Jess and Jasmine.

"Never do; now do you Jack," Jess said.

Jack knelt down and hugged Jasmine. "Please don't kick Daddy while he's hugging ye." Jack was remembering the last hug he gave her and her kick to his groin.

But Jasmine was sad to see her father go to sea once again. He had been home longer than normal because of repairs to the Pearl so this seemed to be a harder good bye. She threw her small arms around Jack's neck, "Stay home Daddy. I don't want you to go, please."

"Jasmine honey, Daddy doesn't like to go and leave ye and ye mother either. I love ye remember that," Jack said with his eyes starting to tear slightly.

Jack stood up and went over to Jess. He kissed her then whispered, "I love you Mrs. Sparrow," in her ear then tenderly bite her earlobe. She shut her eyes remembering last night and Jack moved down to her neck kissing as he went.

"Uh hum," Will pretended to clear his throat.

Both Jack and Jess opened their eyes. They had been completely lost in the moment and had forgotten everyone else was around.

"Well uh, yes. We must be going now," Jack said turning to look back at his wife.

They all started the dreaded walk to the shore and the longboat that would take them to the Pearl. Jack and Will loaded their things into the longboat then went to see there families one last time before they left.

"I love you Jack Sparrow. Bring them all safely home," Jess told Jack just before he kissed her once again.

"I will just as always love," Jack said to her.

"I'll be back long before this child makes his or her entrance into this family," Will said trying to reassure Elizabeth.

"Please just take care of yourself Will. Don't worry about me. I have William looking after me remember," Elizabeth told him.

Will reached down and rubbed the top of his son's head, "take care of her and remember I love you."

Will kissed Elizabeth passionately and then patted her belly. He talked to her belly, "take care little one. Daddy loves you." He kissed her belly then reached up and kissed her again.

"Will," Jack said, "we really must go."

Will kissed her again and slowly let her hand go as he stepped into the boat. They rowed out to the Pearl and even from the Pearl they could see the remaining family members watching them. The Pearl was quickly underway and Jess, Jasmine, William and Elizabeth stayed to they couldn't see the Pearl any longer.

"God's speed my love, return to me soon," Elizabeth said to herself.


	3. I Feel It In My Bones

Jack and Will had only been gone a week. They had done some trading in Tortuga and had heard about some lucrative trading opportunities on another island. They set sail for the island but in the middle of the night a storm came up. The crew had all seem worse storms by far but something about this one unnerved Jack's first mate.

"Jack, we need to turn around and sail home," Will said to Jack.

"Will, me boy. We've been through much worse than this. Why we don't even have to bring down the canvas yet," Jack said to Will.

"Jack, trust me. I know something is wrong. I can feel it in my bones. We must sail home."

Jack and the crew looked at Will. None of them had ever seen him in this state. He was nervous and pacing around on the deck of the Pearl. He was completely useless to help with his mind in such a worried state. He'd been sailing with Jack on the Pearl for years and never reacted like this.

"Will. Go below and get some sleep. Ye feel different in a few hours," Jack told him, hoping that it was lack of sleep that has caused Will's ill feelings.

Will knew that Jack was not going to just turn around and go home; so reluctantly Will went below. He didn't understand his feelings; a storm had never spooked him before. The storm was not that bad but he had an unyielding desire to get home. After tossing and turning in his bed missing the feel of his wife beside him, Will finally feel asleep, but his sleep was filled with strange and unnerving dreams.

"_Elizabeth, hold on. I'm coming for you," Will said reaching for Elizabeth who was drowning in the water. She was just out of his grasp. He reached out his hand to grab her hand and then suddenly she vanished. "NO! I can't lose you!" _

_Then suddenly they were home and a storm came up and destroyed only their home. He couldn't find William or Elizabeth. He called their names over and over. They were gone then he walked down to the shore to search for them; and it was there that he discovered their bodies. He sank to his knees and cried._

_He saw Elizabeth again, she was with Tia Dalma. He remembered it as the same scene as when William was born. Elizabeth screamed out in pain then suddenly the screaming stopped. Will went to see her expecting to see her holding a baby and he was waiting for the baby's cries. Tia shook her head, "I sorry. Both 'er and da baby did not survive."_

Will jumped out of his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. I can not take this any more. He raced up the steps to find Jack. "Jack I must speak to you now!"

Jack took Will down to Jack's cabin. He saw Will was physically shaking. "Are ye sick Will?"

"No Jack. I keep having nightmares about Elizabeth and our family."

"'Ere," Jack said as he poured Will a large tankard of rum.

Will normally didn't drink rum that much but he took the glass and downed it so quickly that Jack's eyes grew wide. He then proceeded to tell Jack about all of his nightmares. Jack looked at Will and then looked at his charts. Without saying a word; he rose out of the chair and started to the deck. Will followed close behind Jack. Jack then gave direction to the crew, "We're heading home boys with great haste."

Will let out a sigh of relief and mumbled to himself, "hold on Elizabeth. Hold on. I'm coming." Will just continued to stand in the rain near the rail just waiting for the moment he could see home.

Jack looked at Will and said to Gibbs, "I don't know what it is but something terrible has happened and we need to get home fast. I didn't feel it at first but Will's right – I feel it in my bones."


	4. GoodBye

Warning my friends…this is a VERY sad chapter with character death in it….you can skip this chapter and go to Chapter 5 and know basically what happens….

Elizabeth was determined to do something today. She was tired of having William do more than a son should have to do and poor Jess was trying to keep up the work in two households. William had gone with Jess to Jess' house to get a few supplies. Elizabeth found this the perfect time to try and change William's bed. She carefully climbed the steps holding on to the ladder but suddenly she felt a horrible pain in her belly and although she was only half way up the ladder she grabbed her belly out of reflex and fell to the ground below.

William opened the door for Jess since they both had their arms full. "Mum," William called. She didn't answer and William quickly scanned the house for his mother. He turned around towards his loft and saw Elizabeth on the ground not moving. He gasped and as he did Jess turned to see Elizabeth. "Quick William go fetch the midwife," Jess ordered. William just stood there staring at his mother noticing a pool of blood growing around her. "William NOW!" Jess seemed to shock him back into reality for he started to run and he never stopped until he brought the midwife back.

The midwife examined Elizabeth and then talked to Jess outside as William stayed wiping his mother's face.

"The baby will be too young to survive and I can't stop the bleeding. Jess, we are going to loose them both," the old woman told Jess. Jess started to cry but the midwife took her by the shoulders. "You must be strong for her. She needs you now and so does her son. Is her husband close by?"

Jess shook her head, "Will only left a week ago, he'll be gone for a while."

The old woman nodded her head and looked a Jess straight in the eye. Jess understood the unspoken words and told them to herself, "Be strong for Elizabeth." They walked back in to see Elizabeth's eye's open.

"She's awake now. She'll be alright now – right," William asked with a slight smile on his face.

Jess looked down at the boy with great sadness, "William and Jasmine help me outside for a moment." She needed to talk to them with the midwife talked to Elizabeth.

"But she can't die. She just can't. I need her. This baby shouldn't die either. Dad should be here. He'd stop all of this and she'd be fine," William said through his sobs. Jasmine was crying but she did not know what to do other than touch William's back as he continued to cry on Jess's shoulder as she sat on her knees.

"Elizabeth, I am not one to tell lies especially to one in your condition. The baby is coming and you know as I that it is too soon," tears started to well up in Elizabeth's eyes, "but Elizabeth I haven't been able to stop the bleeding and if I can't after the child comes," the midwife took at deep breath to continue with the right words.

"I'm not going to survive am I," Elizabeth asked.

The midwife nodded her head. Another labor pain racked Elizabeth's already weakened body. The midwife looked again, "the baby is coming now."

Jess had the children stay outside and went in to help Elizabeth. She sat behind Elizabeth and lifted her when it was time to push. Finally a tiny baby girl was delivered and some cries of life came from the baby. She was only as small as your hand and the midwife had gently wrapped her up and gave her to Elizabeth.

"Has the bleeding stopped or at least slowed down," Elizabeth asked.

"No. I'm sorry but it's getting worse. You may not have much time," the midwife explained trying to stop her own tears.

Jess let William and Jasmine come in to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth said goodbye to Jasmine then asked Jess to find her things to write Will a note. They left Elizabeth and William alone to say there goodbyes.

"Mum, please, please stay with us," William cried to Elizabeth.

"Honey, I would but you see God's saw fit to take your little sister home with him and well I need to go and take care of her. Do you understand?"

"I don't want either of you to go."

"I know son. But He has different plans than us. Now I don't want my little girl going to Heaven without a name so William what do you think?" Elizabeth was trying her best to help her son get through this tragedy.

"She's tiny but perfect. I think we should call her Lizzie after you Mum."

Elizabeth smiled and William returned the smile. "Lizzie it is then."

Jess came in and handed Elizabeth the paper and a pen to write with. She held the ink well in her hands ready to help Elizabeth. "Thank you Jess. Meet Lizzie."

Jess smiled. "William I think that you should go out with Jasmine now."

William left but kissed both his mother and little sister before he did. A single tear ran down his face because in his heart he knew he would never see either of them alive again.

"Jess, I know Will. He will blame himself but don't let him. I climbed up the ladder when I know I shouldn't have but something was wrong with the baby all along. There was nothing he could have done. Please don't let sorrow engulf him too long because I want him to have a happy life. He has a fine son and Will deserves to be happy."

Jess nodded as the tears started with her as well.

Elizabeth weakly started to write her letter to Will. Jess could tell that she was growing weaker and weaker by the moment. Jess looked up to the midwife and the midwife shook her head. It wouldn't be long now they both thought. She finally finished her letter to Will and Jess took it from her.

"Thank you Jess, you have been a wonderful friend."

"And you too Elizabeth," Jess answered her.

Then Elizabeth leaned over to Lizzie and kissed her. "Goodbye my daughter. I'll see you in Heaven."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. The midwife went over to the side where Lizzie was in her mother's arms. She checked the baby – and shook her head at Jess – the baby had gone to Heaven.

Elizabeth opened her eyes once again, "Jess tell Will that I will love him forever whether it was here on this earth or it will be in Heaven above. I love Will Turner with all my heart." With those finally words Elizabeth shut her eyes and joined her daughter Lizzie.


	5. Graves

It seemed like an eternity to Will but he finally saw the shores of home. While the crew didn't have the same gut feeling as Will, they did respect him enough to believe in him. Will and Jack were first in the longboat and when one of the men didn't seem to be rowing fast enough, Will insisted he take over the rowing. As soon as the boat was almost on shore, Will jumped out to the boat and ran to his house.

He flew open the door and called, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth where are you?" He looked around after no answer and found the house to be completely empty. It even appeared that no one had been here for over a week.

Jack walked into his home and was greeted by a surprised Jess. Jess ran to Jack as did Jasmine. Both Jess and Jasmine immediately started crying and Jack looked over to see William sitting at their table with the saddest look on his face.

"Tell me love, what happened."

Jess explained everything to Jack. Jack stood up from the table where he sat after Jess told him everything. "I need to go find Will. William ye stay here and wait for ye father," Jack told the boy after he saw the boy rise to find his father. Jack walked out of his house and contemplated what words he could use to tell his dear friend that he had lost his wife and child.

Will decided that perhaps Elizabeth and William had gone to stay with Jess because of Elizabeth's pregnancy. So he started back to Jack's home when he looked over at Elizabeth's favorite tree. He smiled thinking of all of the picnics they had under that shade then his smile suddenly faded. He saw two wooden crosses sticking out of the ground one of them was very small. Tears filled his eyes and the pain in his heart was more than he could bear. He knew, he just knew that this was Elizabeth and his child's final resting place.

Jack heard Will cry out and he knew that Will now knew that Elizabeth was gone. He ran to find Will on all fours pounding the ground by Elizabeth's grave. Cries and shouts of "Why?" were all that came out. Jack stood back and let Will have his time of sorrow. Suddenly a storm out of nowhere came up with terrible lightning. Jack swore the storm came from Will's sorrow and anger. As the lightning flashed and appeared to be getting worse. Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"We need to get inside Will"

"I shouldn't have left her Jack. It's my fault," Will cried to Jack.

"Come on. It's not ye fault. Ye have a son who needs his father and ye need to go to him now. Getting hit by this lightning will only bring more tragedy to the boy," Jack tried to reason with Will.

But Will still was refusing to leave the graves, "I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl Jack."

Jack grabbed Will by the arm and literally dragged him to his feet. He then put his arms around Will and let him to Jack's house.

As the door opened, Jess saw both men drenched in rain and both with tears streaming down their faces. William ran to his father as Jess got blankets for them to keep warm. Jess made tea for them and Jack added some rum to help them both relax. Will almost choked on the tea not expecting the rum. But Jess looked at him, "drink it Will to help cope with this."

"Jess, what happened? I need to know," Will cried as the words came out.

Jess told Will slowly about finding her after her fall and the midwife not being able to help either of them. She told him of Elizabeth's goodbyes to all of them.

"I should have been here," Will said shaking his head. He knew that he would never forgive himself.

"There was nothing that could have been done Will. The midwife said the fall was a result of Elizabeth starting to lose the baby. Nothing. Nothing could have stopped it," Jess told him.

"But I could have been here for her Jess. She didn't have to die alone."

"She didn't. She held on until the baby, that William and Elizabeth called Lizzie; well Lizzie died first and then Elizabeth went to be with her," Jess said now crying herself.

William told his father how she said she was going to Heaven to take care of Lizzie. William hung his head, "I'm sorry father, I failed you and her."

"William what do you mean? You did not fail me," Will said taking his hand and raising the boy's chin so there eyes could meet.

"You told me to take care of her and I didn't. She died when I was supposed to take care of her," William's sobs came more and more.

"You didn't do anything wrong son. There was nothing that could have been done. You helped where you could that is more than anyone could ask," Will told him with tears flowing down his face.

Will held William until he fell asleep and took his son and put him into the bed Jack and Jess had provided for him.

"Will," Jess said reaching into her pocket, "she wrote this just before she died and wanted me to give it to you. But Will she also wanted you to know that she loved you with all her heart." Jess took the note and handed it to Will.

Will grasped the note in his hand. He was almost afraid to read it. This note was the last thing she did before she died. He stood up and started to walk outside since the storm was now over. "I'll be back in a little while," Will said as he looked at Jack and Jess. They both had worried looks on their faces, "look I promise. I just need some time alone to read this and then I promise I'll come back here."

Jack and Jess both nodded. Jack spoke up, "Will just call if you need me."

"Thanks Jack," Will said as he closed the door behind him.

Will walked over to Elizabeth and Lizzie's grave and sat down in between them. As much as he tried he could not stop the tears, "I miss you so much already Elizabeth. I don't know how to live without you." He then slowly opened the note; it was very sloppy but he still could tell it was Elizabeth's handwriting.

_My dearest darling Will,_

_I never thought I would ever have to write something like this but it seems God is called our beautiful daughter Lizzie home and I'm going to take care of her. I know you Will Turner – I know you will blame yourself but please don't bear that burden – it's not yours to bear. William also blames himself but there is no one to blame._

_I do wish I could have kissed your lips one last time and looked into your eyes that lead to your soul. But darling someday in Heaven I will. I will be there to greet you when it's finally your time. But Will we are going to be separated for a while; I just know you will lead a long and happy life._

_This leads me to the hardest thing that I must ask you to do for me. Will please don't grieve too long; move on with your life. You will need to find love again Will and I want and pray for you to find true love again. You need a wife and William needs a mother. Don't let my memory stop you from finding love._

_Please leave William behind with Jess for a few more years so he can get his proper schooling. You still need to sail on the Pearl and he still needs to be a boy._

_My time is coming to an end and there is so much more I wish I could say, but ALWAYS remember I love you now and forever and some day we will be together but PLEASE for me be happy and find love again Will._

_Love to you always,_

_Your devoted wife Elizabeth_

Will carefully folded the paper up and placed it in his shirt near his heart. He lowered himself to the ground and put his arm around the mound where his wife was buried. "I'll try Elizabeth but how can I live again without you?"


	6. Rain or Shine

Jack watched as Will went to Elizabeth's grave. Everyday rain or shine, he sat besides her grave talking to her and Lizzie putting fresh flowers on both of their graves. William walked up and stood by Jack. He saw his father and sadly turned his head and left to go to Jack's home. Jack saw the sadness in William's eyes. He had lost his mother and sister but in many ways he had lost his father as well. Jack couldn't remember seeing Will laugh or even smile seen he returned home to find he had lost Elizabeth.

"Will," Jack said walking up to the graves, "Will."

Will looked as though he was in a trance. He didn't notice anyone or anything when he came here. He slowly looked up at Jack tears filling his eyes.

"Will, ye must move on. It's been near a month since we returned."

"I can't Jack. I can't leave her."

"Son, ye son needs ye badly. He carries ye guilt along with ye."

"But Jack," Will started to say.

"Will, ye gave me that letter from Elizabeth to read. Ye are going against everything she wanted. Her dying wish, Will, ye are disrespecting her."

Will stood up suddenly angry, "I'm not disrespecting her. I…I," Will lost all his anger and suddenly started sobbing uncontrollable.

"Will, I can't imagine what ye feel but Elizabeth wanted ye to take care of William and move on."

Will looked up at the rough pirate, tears filled Jack's eyes as well. "It's just so hard. But I know you are right Jack, I just can't seem to find the strength."

"Look, it's time we sailed on the Pearl. Ye need to get back in the swing of things and what better place to clear you heart and mind than being on the sea aboard the Pearl."

"But I haven't been there much for William. Should we take him," Will asked.

"Ye and Elizabeth wanted him to have schooling. Elizabeth's letter asked that ye leave the boy here with Jess."

Will nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides," Jack said, "ye need some time to gather one-self together before ye can help him."

"Ok Jack," Will answered in a defeated tone. "When do we sail and where to this time," Will asked.

"We leave tomorrow and we be sailing to Tortuga," Jack said with a smile. Jack thought that if any one place could make you forget sadness it was Tortuga.

"Tortuga," Will repeated then he looked over once again to the two graves. He wiped the tears away and walked with Jack. He must tell William that his father was going away again.


	7. It is Time

Zeus had always kept a close watch on Will and Elizabeth. When Elizabeth died there was one part of him that was truly saddened. True to his word, the time had come to call his daughter. He summoned her to his presence and she also brought her daughter with her.

"The time has come my daughter, the time that you have waited so patiently for, Elizabeth Turner has died along with her a newborn daughter," Zeus told her expecting a happy reaction.

Aphrodite's reaction surprised Zeus immensely. She hung her head in silence some tears coming to her eyes as she looked at her beautiful daughter.

"What is it child? This is what you wanted," Zeus said to her.

"His heart must be broken father. He loved her so much; he must be completely devastated. I feel so much for him to lose both his love and his child."

Zeus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be his selfish, self-centered daughter who always got what she wanted. "You truly love this man. I've never seen you care for someone like this. I now know how your heart honestly feels."

Aphrodite nodded and gently stroked the top of her daughter's head.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You will be immortal but otherwise human. You will be just like Will unable to die or grow old but you will lose all of your special powers. Remember he does not know you my daughter. You will have to win his heart without your magic. Do you still want to do this even though you must leave your human daughter here under my care?"

Aphrodite looked up at Zeus, "my daughter left here?"

"Remember child, she is human she does not share your immortality and she could be hurt or killed. In addition, you need to win Will's heart without presenting him with a long lost daughter."

Aphrodite answered her father, "I do love him father and while it maybe hard to leave my child. It will not be forever. We will be a family soon – I just know it in my heart."

"Very well my child. Once I send you I will not interfere. You will not die but you can experience pain and can be injured. Just remember that."

Aphrodite nodded and leaned down to her five year old daughter, "remember I love you and I will be home soon with your daddy."


	8. The Attack

Jack practically dragged Will off the Pearl. Will had done his normal duties but when he wasn't on deck, he locked himself away in his cabin. Jack thought about ordering him out of his cabin to interact with the crew but he decided to give him so time. Well now since they were not at sea, he was not about to let Will Turner sit about the Pearl while the rest of the crew enjoyed Tortuga. Tortuga was the kind of town that would take your mind off of anything.

As the crew quickly dissipated into the crowds, Jack took Will into a small quiet tavern, well as about as quiet as a tavern in Tortuga could be. Jack found them a table in the corner away from most of the people and ordered a bottle of rum to split between them. Jack poured Will a drink and Will looked up at him and pushed it back to him.

"Drink it boy," Jack ordered him.

"Jack, I appreciate what you are trying to do but I just can't drown my sorrows in rum," Will told him.

"Drink it. It's an order," Jack said looking Will straight in the eye.

"Jack," Will started and stopped as Jack almost slammed it down in front of Will.

Will finally picked it up and drank it all in one shot. "Happy now?"

Jack poured another one to give to Will as another pirate came to the table, "Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Well good fortune has found us all."

"Do I know ye," Jack asked.

"Aye. I was told about some trade ye be wanted to do with me but ye never showed," the tall pirate told Jack.

"We had an emergency," Jack began. Will stood up he didn't want to hear Jack talk about how he had just lost his wife and child. Anger was starting to build inside of him all over again.

"Will," Jack said.

"I'll meet you back on the Pearl Jack. Don't worry," Will tried to reassure him.

Jack knew better than try and stop him. He could see that the hurt and pain had quickly changing to anger. "Hate to be the unfortunate one that makes him mad tonight," Jack said out loud. The man looked at Jack with a puzzled look.

"Aye," the pirate said watching Will leave and quickly picking up Will's drink, "but fortunate for me."

Will walked around Tortuga. He needed to be alone and he was a little tired of sitting in his cabin alone. The memories of the times with Elizabeth there in the same cabin were still there. It was getting better but he needed this change of scenery. He was avoiding the crowds and while a couple of women sought him out for company, he gracefully declined.

He saw several fights breaking out on the main street so he decided to go down an alleyway. As he rounded the corner, he saw two men grabbing a beautiful girl. She looked like she did not belong in a place like Tortuga. She looked of society not of someone familiar with Tortuga. One of the men had his hand clamped over her mouth and the second man was grabbing her legs. Will could not stand and watch this happen; it was as if he was watching Elizabeth being taking prisoner again. The memories of Pintel and Ragetti leading Elizabeth away before Will himself was knocked unconscious flooded his mind as if just happened. Before Will could even draw his sword, the girl had kicked free and was screaming. One of the men drew a knife and held it to her throat, "better behave now missy or someone will find ye dead in the mornin.'" The girl stopped struggling feeling the blade against her throat. Her look cried out for help searching around but she thought all hope is lost not seeing the handsome pirate in the shadows.


	9. I Should be Dead

"Gentlemen and I use the term loosely, I suggest you unhand the lady," Will said in a stern tone.

The two men looked at him and then at each other. They smiled at Will. "And just who ye be telling us what to do," the larger of the two asked.

"I am Will Turner of the Black Pearl. Again I say unhand the lady."

The lady smiled at Will but the smile from the two men quickly faded away. All of Tortuga knew of Will's skill with a sword, he had become a legend here. They knew it would take both of them to try to fight Will. The man holding the lady took her and threw her up against of the buildings in the alley. She hit the wall hard with a thump and fell crumpled to the ground unmoving.

"She better be alright for your sakes," Will told the men pulling out his sword.

The two men attacked Will at the same time. His anger that had built up inside of him was quickly unleashed on these two men. The larger of the two was slower but he used his weight to try and push Will down when their swords tangled. The smaller of the two was the sneaky one, he looked for opportunities to try and get Will when the larger one had Will occupied. Will found them no challenge, but when he glanced over to the lady on the ground in his mind he say that it was Elizabeth. He quietly called her name and the smaller of the two men seeing Will distracted moved in for a killing blow. He stabbed Will in his heart and while Will fell backwards and cried out in pain. He did not die instead he pulled out the sword and looked at it. Both men seeing that Will had not died ran off in fear.

Will looked at his shirt again. Yes, there was some blood but not near as much as there should be and the man had hit his mark. _I should be dead_, Will thought to himself. He was confused by what had happened and then he remembered the young lady. He knelt over her and lifted her head. His mind had played an awful trick on him, this was not Elizabeth. "Miss. Miss. Can you hear me?" He looked at her face, she was very beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had no business here in Tortuga and there was no one here with her? This woman of quality should always have an escort especially in this town, a town in which a woman like this definitely did not belong. Will had many more questions than answers.

After trying for some time to wake her, he knew he couldn't just leave her here in the streets. There was something about her. Something so familiar to him but he would have remembered if he had met a lady of her quality before and certainly one of her looks.

Now what to do Will felt he had no other choice. He gently picked her up and began the journey back to the Pearl. There was only one crew member on deck as he came aboard the Pearl. The man did not say anything but gave Will a surprising approving look. Will saw the look and started to try to explain himself, "It's not what you think. She was attacked and injured. I'm talking her below to try and help her." The man looked at Will with a nod and a smile. "Just never mind," Will added not even wanting to try and explain. He took her down to his cabin and gently placed her on his bed. "I hope you wake up soon with some answers," Will quietly told the unconscious lady.


	10. Wipe That Grin off Your Face

It was almost daybreak when Jack returned to the Pearl. He saw that most of his crew was accounted for but he had yet to see Will. He went below to go see if Will was in his cabin. Just as he was about to knock on Will's door, Will opened it, the surprise made Jack jump back. "I was just coming to look for ye boy."

Will was smiling at the fact he had _surprised_ Jack. "Wipe that grin off ye face whelp," Jack said trying to be as serious as he could. Will immediately tried to keep a straight face. Will stepped outside his cabin and as Will went to shut the door, Jack caught a glimpse of a woman in Will's bed and she appeared to be sleeping. Jack raised an eyebrow and suddenly got a huge grin on his face. Will, knowing exactly what Jack was thinking, started walking up topside and Jack followed him up. "Wipe the grin off your face Jack it's not what you think. I've been a perfect gentleman and the lady's honor is in fact intact."

That statement caused a frown to appear on Jack's face but before Jack could start to inquire about the young lady Mr. Gibbs walked up, "Will what happened to ye last night. Just look at ye shirt. My boy from the location of that wound – well ye should be dead."

Jack looked at Will's shirt noticing for the first time the blood and the hole. "What exactly did happen last night Mr. Turner," Jack asked.

Will began to explain everything that happened. How he saw the woman in trouble and how she had been knocked out and had yet to regain consciousness. He continued on telling them about fighting the two men and seeing Elizabeth.

"And in this fight, while ye be distracted by false visions, ye be stabbed in the heart and lived," Mr. Gibbs asked making sure that he had heard Will correctly.

"Yes, and while it hurt and it knocked me back, it did not kill me. Maybe Elizabeth was there protecting me somehow."

"And that is why the two men fled," Jack asked Will shaking his head in disbelief. If Jack hadn't seen the shirt and the blood and known Will, he would have thought this was one of his own tales.

"Yes, I believe they were afraid and to be perfectly honest Jack – it scares me too." Will left the two men thinking about everything he had said. He needed to return to his visitor and see if she had awakened. After walking away, Will once again looked down at his shirt, "this can not be," he thought to himself, "how is it I can not be killed?"

Jack looking at Will as he left noticed that the sword had gone through Will and out the back. Mr. Gibbs noticing what Jack was looking at, stopped talking completely. "We've been through strange situations before Mr. Gibbs but how is it now Will Turner is immortal? We've been away from all the strangeness for years now. But see Mr. Gibbs, young Turner is still that young. Why is it that we are aging, even poor Elizabeth aged, but not him."

"Aye Captain, do ye think we be in danger from whatever is doing this to Will," Gibbs asked Jack.

"No. And I can not abandon Will now if that's what ye be thinking. His sorrow is clouding his judgment and his life. We can not run from what we don't know. Although I've run away from plenty I have known. Anyways, I told young William I would return with his father, his father that he knows and loves, not that shell of a man filled with sorrow that left."


	11. Awake

Will slowly opened the door to his cabin so he would not wake the sleeping woman. He peeked inside and found she had moved an inch. Not knowing exactly what to do, he decided just to lie down beside her and wait. She did not seem in any distress but Will could see that the side of her face was turning black and blue. He had just gotten comfortable when she started moving slightly. A moan escaped her lips.

"Good morning," Will said softly, "are you feeling better?"

She slowly turned over and looked around. She saw Will in the same bed as she but they were both dressed. A look of confusion was showing on her face. "What happened and where am I?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head slightly and stopped because it hurt.

"Last night two men tried to kidnap you. I stepped in to rescue you but one of them threw you into a wall. That's how your face became bruised."

The lady put her hand up to her face and as took his hand and touched the top of her head. She flinched from his touch.

"Looks like you have quite a lump there."

"Yes, I guess that's why my head hurts so badly," she said trying to smile. "And what is the name of my brave rescuer?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you might remember it from last night. I'm Will Turner and you are aboard the Black Pearl, I'm the first mate here."

She looked confused once again and started to stand but as she did she swayed and Will barely caught her before she fell.

"Thank you again," she said weakly.

Will gently picked her up and put her on the bed. "Maybe you should eat something to gain your strength before trying to get up."

"Yes, I guess you are right," she said looking into Will's brown eyes.

"I did not get your name last night," Will said. Then suddenly the lady's look went to panic. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's just, well I, I don't know. Will, I don't know my name." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Will sat down beside her and she leaned into his shoulder. He didn't exactly know what to do so he gently put his arms around her. She sank deeper into his chest and small sobs were coming from her. Will just held her tight and tried to comfort her.

After some time her crying subsided, Will told her to rest while he went to get her some food. She nodded and closed her eyes. Will looked back at her, she looked so sad curled up in a ball looking so lost. He walked up on deck to find Jack before going to get her some food.

"Jack. I think we have a small problem," Will started.

"Hmm. Something about the young lady," Jack asked smiling.

"Jack look, I'm going to get her some food and then you need to come down to my cabin so we can talk. Jack – she doesn't remember who she is or anything that happened for that matter."

"Will, I am going back to Tortuga for a bit then I'll meet you in your cabin with the young lass."

With that Jack left Gibbs in charge on deck, while Will took care of the guest on the Pearl and Jack went to ask questions. He needed to find out who she was and was there any connection with one Will Turner.


	12. A Name

Will sat with the unknown lady and made sure she ate some broth and bread. Her headache seemed to be a little better since she ate but her heart was still troubled. Will tried asking her questions about family to see if anything was triggered. When she was feeling a little better, he took he topside for a few moments to see if Tortuga looked familiar to her. She shook her head no and became dizzy once again. Will lead her back down to his room where she stayed until Jack returned.

"Well now Miss, I think I might have some answers," Jack started.

The lady's eyes lit up and she looked at Will and they both smiled.

"I believe that ye name is Aphrodite. At least that is the name ye gave the bartender and curious enough ye were looking for the Black Pearl," Jack said watching her for a reaction.

"I was looking for you," she asked.

"Well, don't know who ye were looking for exactly but ye were asking how to go about finding the Pearl. Anyways, the bartender says ye were alone and told him ye had no one."

"But maybe it was another lady not me that was looking for you. How does he know that this Aphrodite is me?"

"He started to describe ye as a lady of quality that didn't fit in on Tortuga."

"Yes but Jack there could be," Will started to add.

"That and he described ye perfectly. Down to ye dress and earrings."

She sat up, "so my name is Aphrodite? And I was looking for the Pearl but no one knows why."

"I'll give ye so time to think about all of this. Will, I'll see ye up on deck after ye settle her in."

Will nodded to Jack and Jack left the room.

"Miss. Aphrodite. It will be alright," Will tried to reassure her.

"I don't know that and you don't know what it's like to not know who you are and what you were doing."

"Actually, I do. I've been drugged at times to cause my memory to be hidden and there are still some times in my life that there are still huge holes missing from my memory," Will started to explain and grew very sad.

"Yes, but you at least know who you are, Will."

Will started to think about all the lost time that he could have shared with Elizabeth. Then he remembered Elizabeth's smile and her lips.

Aphrodite could see Will getting more and more depressed. "Will, is something wrong? You seem so sad."

Will didn't want to burden Aphrodite with his stories about Elizabeth but being on the Pearl he was bound to hear about Elizabeth and it would be best coming from him. "I. I was married. My wife, Elizabeth died several weeks ago. She died and we lost our daughter soon after childbirth."

"Oh Will, I am truly sorry."

"It's alright. I know it will take time but I do have a son William. He's back at home with Jack's wife Jess. I promised Elizabeth he would stay there until he has more schooling. Then he wants to sail on the Pearl."

"He must be a fine son."

Will nodded, "yes. I was away when Elizabeth and Lizzie died. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that."

"What kind of woman was Elizabeth," Aphrodite asked trying now to help Will.

"She was beautiful like you and kind and very free spirited. She would help anyone who needed help."

"Much like you Will. I think that from everything that you have told me about her that Elizabeth would want you to forgive yourself Will. I think she would be upset to see the sadness in your heart," Aphrodite said.

"Jack tells me the same thing all the time," Will needed to change the subject talking about Elizabeth was bringing up all the memories; "I need to go see Jack. I think we are ready to sail."

"Am I going with you?"

"Do you want to stay here on the Pearl or go back to Tortuga," Will asked her.

"I have no one in Tortuga and I was looking for the Pearl for some reason. I only feel safe with you Will."

"I need to go see Jack," Will said pulling away from Aphrodite. He was still recovering from losing his wife and child. He didn't want another woman to feel safe around him. He would only let her down.

Jack saw Will come up on deck. He saw that his melancholy mood had returned. _Must be thinking about Elizabeth_, Jack thought to himself.

"Well me boy. Ready to set sail and leave this wonderful town of Tortuga?"

"Yes Jack," Will replied giving Jack a slight smile, "all stocked up on rum?"

"Of course me boy, how dare ye think that Captain Jack Sparrow didn't think of the important things in life."

Will couldn't help but laugh. "Well I guess we're ready to sail then."

"Shouldn't we be taking the lady, Aphrodite to shore then," Jack asked Will, "someone _will_ _be_ looking for her."

"Someone _might_ come looking for her and for all we know they could be looking to harm her like the other night Jack. No, I can't leave her since her memory is gone," Will argued with Jack.

"Ok whelp, but she's under your care and she's your responsibility," Jack told him.

"Aye. I'll take care of her," Will said walking away from Jack and starting to give the orders to get underway.

Jack watched Will. He knew in his heart that Will wasn't even close to being over his loss but this woman was somehow touching his heart at the very least she was a distraction. It would take time but she might be the one to help Will move on. That is if she can be trusted, after all she was looking for the Pearl. Was she looking for passage on a pirate ship or was she seeking one of the crew? Hopefully her memory would return quickly and she would have some answers.


	13. Good Fortune Once Again

The two men who tried to kidnap Aphrodite showed up at the same tavern that Jack got answers about Aphrodite. They too were inquiring about the young lady. The bartender told them about Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl asking about her as well. The two men looked at each other. The larger one said to his partner, "if she went with Will Turner last night, why would Captain Sparrow be asking about her?"

"Don't matter. She be on the Pearl and we know that now. Now we just have to get 'er back," his partner replied.

"She'll bring us good fortune once again me friend."

The smaller one replied, "aye. Just wouldn't want to be in 'er shoes. Don't know what Captain Ares wants wit 'er but he's willing to play a nice bounty."

Captain Ares had indeed sent the word out seeking this Aphrodite through all the seas. The two men had come across him and his crew on a small island off the coast of the New America's. They barely escaped with their lives, but they knew that the reality of it was that this Captain Ares had just let them go to spread the word. He wanted to find this woman, Aphrodite and quickly.

Captain Ares was truly a blood thirsty pirate who didn't run from a fight in fact he welcomed it. The bloodier the better it would seem. The men didn't know why he wanted the woman, they guessed that possibly she had been his at one time and then left him. It didn't really matter to them because the reward on her head was more riches than either one of them could ever dream.

The two men prepared their ship _The Dark Storm_ to sail. They were determined to catch up to the Pearl and retrieve some of its precious cargo.

_Sorry this one is so short but I promise the next one will be much better….I see a battle ahead…._

_Please review…I'd love to hear from more of you….thanks again to my faithful reviewers who keep me going…._


	14. To Be There for Him

The Dark Storm was readying it's attach on the Pearl. Aphrodite's would be kidnappers were ready to lead the rest of the pirates. It had taken them weeks to catch up to the Pearl and now they saw their "treasure" in sight.

Jack saw The Dark Storm approaching rapidly and told Will to ready the men. The Pearl could out run them but Jack thought that they had been following them for a while and decided not to wait any longer, this was the closest they had gotten. Will called all the men to arms and once he saw them getting into heir positions, he quickly went below. "Aphrodite, it appears that we are about to fight with some pirates and while I can not be sure, from the spyglass I believe that the two men who tired to kidnap you are on board that ship."

Aphrodite's eyes grew wide, while she did not remember the men or what had happened; she did see the concern in Will's eyes. "What do you ask of me," she simply replied.

"I want you to stay below here until when it is safe. Either Jack or myself will come to get you," Will told her.

She nodded her head and Will started to leave, "Will – wait. Can't you stay here too? I fear that those men will be seeking revenge on you."

Will smiled – she was concerned for his welfare he thought to himself, "No, I must stand and fight with my men." Then he was gone.

Will came back on deck just as the crew from The Dark Storm started to board the Pearl. Jack looked down at Will, "nice for ye to finally join us."

Will smiled, "wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then the entire crew of the Pearl found themselves fighting for their very lives. The two kidnappers stayed clear of Will for now because they knew first hand of his skill with a sword and they were afraid since he did not die last time; but they would watch and wait – they would have their time with young Turner.

Jack watched as one of his new crew members from Tortuga fell early in the battle. He could not get to the man quick enough then seeing another in trouble later he called to Will to help the poor gent, "Will, over there. Man needs help." Jack said pointing to the man in distress.

Will seeing what Jack was calling about made quick work of the pirate he was fighting. Will then went to help the new Pearl member – only to get there just in time to see his demise. As Will started to avenge the man's death, the two pirates that he had fought in Tortuga saw the opportunity to get their revenge on Will Turner.

Jack looked down now to see his first mate fighting one man with two more sneaking up on Will from two different directions. Jack called out once again to Will, "Will! Watch out!" Will heard Jack and went to turn but it was too late. The two men thrust their swords into Will at the same time and he fell to the deck surrounded by his own blood.

Aphrodite did not know what but she could sense that something was terribly wrong. When she could not stand it any longer because she needed to know that Will was alright, she grabbed a sword that Will had in the cabin, for just in case, and headed toward the deck.

On deck, she looked around and saw Will lying in a pool of blood surrounded by three men, two of them were laughing. She quickly ran to Will not thinking about what she was doing and as she did; she startled the man who that Will had originally been fighting. She startled the man so much that he quickly stabbed Aphrodite without even seeing it was a woman, the woman that they were in fact seeking. She fell beside Will. The larger of the kidnappers angrily yelled, "you idiot. You killed her." The smaller kidnapper used no words he simply killed his own crew member for his costly mistake.

The crew of the Black Pearl having just witnessed Will and Aphrodite's fatal wounds, sought revenge on a new level. They quickly killed most of The Dark Storm's crew and what little was left fled back to their ship.

As soon as the Pearl was free of all of The Dark Storms crew, Jack asked, "Mr. Gibbs. All men accounted for?"

"Aye Captain, we lost the four new men, God rest their souls. Will and the lady, Aphrodite are in very bad shape and Mr. Cotton has a wounded arm – Cotton's parrot seems to have gotten his wing clipped as well," Gibbs reported.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs. And were Will and Aphrodite were taken to Will's cabin," Jack asked.

"Aye, Marty is tending to them as best he can as we speak."

Jack headed below to Will's cabin. The door was open and Marty had finished bandaging one of Will's wounds.

"Marty," Jack said looking at the pale unconscious couple.

"He was stabbed three time captain, looks like all three men that he was fighting got their turn. As for her - she was run through once. I don't know why they are both still alive, especially Will."

Jack nodded in agreement with Marty.

"Captain, you know they probably won't make it through the night," Marty added.

"I know Marty. I'll stay here with them if he passes on I want to be here for him," Jack said taking a seat beside his friend Will.


	15. Wake Up

"Jack. Jack. Come on Jack wake up. JACK!"

With that Jack fell out of his chair and on to the ground. He looked around to get his bearings and remembered that he was in Will's cabin. _Will's cabin_, he thought to himself, _Will_, _WILL! Did the boy die in the night and he slept through it? _ He looked up to see a hand out stretched to him to help him up from the floor.

"Thank you Will," Jack said and did a double take looking at the now seemingly well man. "I must be dreaming again and yet there is no rum."

"No Jack you're not dreaming. It's morning and Aphrodite and myself were going to get some breakfast," Will answered Jack in a matter of fact tone.

"But ye were, she was. It can not be. Ye should be….well…ye should be dead, non-breathing, non-moving, irrevocable dead. And yet here ye are, actually here ye both are."

"I know Jack. I. I mean we don't understand it either but our wounds are almost gone," Will said lifting up his shirt.

Jack examined the wounds. He was right they were almost gone. "Will we lost four men yesterday and Mr. Cotton was injuried. What say ye go with me and we check on him as well? Maybe we are all protected here on the Pearl."

Jack led as Will and Aphrodite followed him to the crew quarters. "Marty me boy, how's Mr. Cotton today," Jack asked.

Marty was tending to Cotton's arm with his back to Jack, "so far no infection but he won't be able to use it for a few weeks." Marty then turned to look at Jack and stumbled backwards after seeing Will and Aphrodite standing there.

"Captain," Marty whispered.

"Yes Marty," Jack answered back.

Marty motioned for Jack to bend down so he could whisper something to Jack. Will and Aphrodite looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. "Captain," Marty whispered, "Will and Aphrodite's ghosts be following ye."

Jack smiled, "nonsense. Touch them. They are quite real I assure ye."

"But how Captain?"

"Thought it was because ye took care of them," Jack told him trying to reassure the shaken man.

"Jack let's go get breakfast and talk," Will said encouraging Jack to let them talk in private.

They had breakfast in Jack's cabin at his table. "I don't get it. Why is it just ye two?"

"I don't know Jack and I can't pretend to understand but I am very grateful looking at my wounds," Will commented.

"This be the second time ye should be dead Will and now her. She should have died as well."

Aphrodite just looked at both men. She was as confused as they were and without her memory she could not even venture a guess.


	16. The Act of War

The Act of War was a frightful ship; the very sight of it brought fear into the heart of the toughest sailor. Even more frightening was the sight of its Captain -Ares. He was always dressed in black. He stood six foot two and was all muscle. His hair was black as the night and he wore a short beard and moustache. His men served under him with respect and fear; if they made a mistake they knew it may cost them their very life. He only allowed the strongest and most fearsome pirates aboard the Act of War because the ship often was true to its name. He often performed acts of war and it did not matter who it was either. The captain had no conscience. If he wanted something, he got it. If he didn't like something or someone, he killed them or it disappeared never to be seen again. This ship had never showed mercy and he was not about to stop now.

The Act of War was sailing the Caribbean after their mission was unsuccessful in the Americas. Captain Ares was driven as never before. He had never been told no or that he couldn't have something that he desired. When he was told no, it made him want it even more. The latest desire that had become his obsession was Aphrodite. He would have her and kill anyone that stood in his way. "Captain, ship ahead. Looks like that ship, The Dark Storm that you had looking for Aphrodite sir," his first mate said.

Ares took his spyglass and looked at the ship that they were approaching, "yes, it is the Dark Storm. They better have news or else."

They came on The Dark Storm and saw that they barely had enough men to crew the ship, "seems you ran into some trouble," Ares commented to The Dark Storm's crew.

"Aye sir," the sailor said his legs shaking.

"Well any news of my Aphrodite?"

"Aye. We found her and we tried to take her but The Black Pearl's crew killed most of our men," the man started to tremble even more. He thought to himself how do I tell him that she was mortally wounded during the fight?

"The Black Pearl. She's on board with Jack Sparrow," Ares asked the frightened man.

"Aye."

"And is Captain Sparrow's first mate on board? Will Turner?"

"Aye Captain," the man looked down to the ground afraid to look into Ares' eyes.

Ares could feel the anger building inside of him. He knew that Aphrodite had longed for this Will Turner. Turner was the cause that she would have nothing to do with Ares. And to make matters worse, Will Turner was the father of her child.

"I will track her down to the ends of the earth and now I know who she is with. She will not be hard to find now and when I do she will watch as I slowly kill Will Turner," Ares said smiling about the thought of Will dying at his hand.

Ares looked at the man, "you are hiding something from me. Tell me know or forfeit your life."

"She was injured as was Will Turner," the man couldn't look up at this point. He knew in his heart that although he was just the messenger he was close the breathing his last breaths.

"Injuried? How badly?"

"Captain our crew that accidentally stabbed her was immediately executed by our crew."

"Stabbed her? How bad? And tell me NOW!"

The man cowered at his yelling, "Both the woman and Turner were mortally wounded. They probably died soon after we fled. He was stabbed two or three times I think."

Ares turned his back to the man and the man drew a sigh of relief then quickly Ares drew his sword and turned around in the blink of an eye beheading the man in front of everyone. He looked at the remaining members of The Dark Storm. "Kill them all." The Act of War's crew quickly followed their captain's orders and left The Dark Storm adrift in the sea.

"Where to Captain," his first mate Saul asked.

"I know enough about this Captain Sparrow. He has a fast ship and he can keep hiding if he wants. I think it's time he came to me and delivered Aphrodite to me in person."

"And just why would he do that sir," Saul asked.

"He'll trade her to me."

"Don't mean to question you sir but what do we have to trade?"

"We are going to get his woman and any family he has. Then trade will be a simple transaction," Ares said adjusting course, "and who knows I might even let some of them live if Aphrodite comes willingly. I know Zeus had said that Aphrodite choice in destiny lies with this Will Turner but her choice will change or there will be consequences," Ares said as his smiled.

His men knew that there was no changing Ares mind when it was made up. They knew a fight and bloodshed would ensue. They also knew that they were glad that their name was not Will Turner.


	17. Just a Simple Trade

It didn't take Ares long using his type of persuasion to find out exactly where to find Jack's family. And once they were off the shore of where Jack and Will lived. They kept the Act of War out of sight until dark. Then well into the night Ares and his strongest men went ahore to seek Jack's house. They found it exactly where the poor soul had told them; in Tortuga men had all kinds of information and for Ares when he had what he wanted he didn't need the informer any more.

Jess heard someone kick the front door down. She quickly grabbed a sword and headed towards the children's bedroom. She was greeted by what appeared to be five men. She did not know how she would escape this but she was not going down without a fight. The first man approached her and told her to drop her sword. Jess laughed at the man. "Leave now before you all lose your lives. We have nothing of value here," she told them.

The tall man in the back was dressed completely in black and was hard to see in the dark spoke, "Ah, a woman with spirit. I like that. And value depends upon the commodity."

"You have no business here. Now leave," she spat out with fury.

"Oh but we do have business here. Well actually, we have business with one Jack Sparrow," the man all in black said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," came a little voice behind Jess. Jasmine stood behind her mom holding a dagger. "and I think you should leave too." Jess couldn't help but smile.

"So he has a daughter," the man said then seeing William approaching with a sword in hand, "and a son."

"No my father is not Captain Jack but _my_ father will kill you for even trying to hurt us," William said with anger.

"Really and who might your father be," the man asked.

"Will Turner of the Black Pearl," William replied.

The man's face lit up with joy. Jess immediately saw the change. "This is more than I hoped for boys. Take them all." His men immediately started forward.

Jess started fighting with two of the men. She was holding them both at bay and had even wounded one in the arm. William and Jasmine were trying to fight as well and while William was halfway keeping his man away. Jasmine had only the dagger and once she lunged at her attacker, he moved out of the way and grabbed her making her drop the dagger. He walked over and handed her to the man in black.

"I believe you should stop fighting now," he said looking at Jess.

Jess stopped in her tracks as did William. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her now would you?" He had just spoken the words when suddenly Jasmine heeled him as hard as she could in the groin. "Why you little…" then Jasmine bit him on his hand causing him to drop her. She started to run only to be caught by the other man. The other man had her dagger and held it to her throat. The man in black spoke once again, "better behave because while I don't want to kill you – I don't see a reason why I must keep you alive."

Jess and William saw no choice so they both dropped their swords. "Just who are you and what do you want with us," Jess asked.

"My name is Captain Ares and you three are just a _simple_ trade more or less."


	18. Just Friends

"Ouch," Jack said to himself sucking on his finger. He looked down and saw a splinter sticking out of it, he gave is a slight tug and out it came then the small hole started bleeding. Jack squeezed it to make sure the entire splinter was out and out more blood poured. "It would already been be healed if it were Will," he muttered to himself with jealous.

"What Jack," Will asked walking by Jack.

"Nothing."

"I thought you said my name."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes you did Jack."

"No."

"Yes Jack. I clearly heard my name."

Jack's face was scrunched up because he knew he was not going to win this particular argument, "oh alright. I was just saying that if this tiny wound would have happened to ye, it would have healed already."

"Oh," Will said looking a Jack's tiny wound.

"Ye sure ye don't know how it happened," Jack asked again.

Will rolled his eyes, "Jack for the….I don't know how many times I've got to answer that question. NO!"

Jack glared at Will, "easy there boy."

"I'm sorry Jack. It's just that everyone treats me different. They all look at me strangely and poor Aphrodite - they are all afraid of her."

Jack nodded his head, "tell ye what. I've heard of something called the Fountain of Youth, maybe if we went there we'd all be the same and no one would look at ye funny."

"Fountain of Youth? So you would never die Jack?"

"Yup."

"I'm not sure the world is ready for an immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. And just where is this anyway Jack," Will asked mocking not in the mood for one of Jack's crazy adventures.

"I heard a drunk talking about it in Tortuga on our last jaunt. Didn't think much of it at the time but after seeing ye two – well now it seems to make sense to me."

"Jack. I didn't ask for this. I don't want this to be happening and I still don't know why it's happening to me much less her. I really don't know if this is a blessing or a curse." Will hung his head confused about the whole ordeal.

"Ah. But ye are still alive boy when twice ye should have been dead. Ye will live to see ye boy grow up instead of poor William mourning another parent."

Will looked up at Jack, "I know your right Jack but it doesn't feel right. It's not supposed to be like this."

"Well there ye go. See ye ole' friend Jack is trying to help ye with ye pain and join ye. That's why we need to find the fountain of youth me boy."

Will saw there was no arguing with Jack his mind was made up, "so on to Tortuga then?"

"Yup. Just have to find our drunk lil' fellow again and share some more rum," Jack said smiling. "'Sides we need to replace some crew that we lost."

"Where are we heading now Will," Aphrodite asked walking on deck under the stars.

"We're headed back to Tortuga. Jack wants information about the fountain of youth and we need to replace the crew that we lost in the attack."

"I'm not particular fond of Tortuga," she replied to Will.

"Do you remember something," Will asked her hopefully.

"No. But from everything I've been told I don't see it as a safe place for me."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Will said instinctively.

Aphrodite went to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. You are the only one I trust."

Will hugged her back. She felt right in his arms, a little too right. He missed Elizabeth so much. Aphrodite was similar in build to Elizabeth but they were two different people and Will had to keep reminding himself of that.

Aphrodite felt Will suddenly tense, "what's wrong Will?"

"It's nothing. I just thought of something I must do. I'll see you below later," he lied hurriedly walking away from her. Tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't get close to this woman. He knew nothing about her and he still loved his wife. He couldn't betray Elizabeth's memory.

Aphrodite watched as he walked away. She could sense his sadness; she knew that he was missing Elizabeth. She longed for him to hold her and she felt herself getting a little closer to him everyday. It hurt her when he pulled back from her like this. She didn't know about her former life but she felt in her heart that Will Turner was to be part of her future.

The Black Pearl anchored and while Jack allowed some of the men to go ashore, he told them that they would be leaving early in the morning so they were to have their fun and be back before dawn. Aphrodite elected to stay on board the Pearl for two reasons: one she didn't like the thought of what happened last time and two she needed to give Will some room to think. Will finally agreed to accompany Jack but only after Jack promised that two of their strongest men would stand guard over Will's cabin until Will returned.

Jack and Will started to walk towards town. "So me boy, seems ye and Aphrodite are getting mighty close lately," Jack said after having watched the two over a period of time.

"We're just friends Jack nothing more," Will started to answer.

"But ye could be more ye know."

"Jack. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. I still am mourning for Elizabeth."

"Will. What did Elizabeth's letter to ye say?" Jack smiled at the conversation since they had repeated this same thing many times.

"I know Jack. She wanted me to move on but Jack _I_ need to be ready, for my sake and the sake of any woman in my future."

"I know but just make sure ye don't lose the very thing ye want that be staring ye straight in the face. Ah, here we are let's just hope our happy and talkative drunk is inside," Jack said opening the door to a tavern Will had yet to visit.

"Jack Sparrow. Surprised to find you here mate," the bartender said.

Jack looked at the man strangely, "me why?"

The bartender looked at Will standing next to Jack, "is this your first mate Will Turner?"

"Aye," Jack replied lifting an eyebrow up trying to figure out what was transpiring.

"You don't know yet do you?"

"Know what?" This time it was Will's turn to try and figure out what was going on.

"Have a seat over in the corner. I be over in a minute with a bottle of rum," the bartender said then turning to one of his barmaids, "take over here. I'll be a few." She nodded and watched as her boss walked over to the corner table with a good bottle of rum and three tankards.

"OK – now ye making me nervous," Jack said watching the man pour the rum.

"'ere drink up both of you," he said handing them each part of a tankard.

Will tried to politely refuse but the bartender told him, "drink it all before I begin." Will looked at Jack and Jack just raised his glass and told Will "bottoms up."

Jack drank his down quickly but Will took a few breaths in between. Once Will slammed down the empty tankard the man began. "It was about a week or more ago when this captain completely dressed in black. He had a fierce looking crew with him too. Well, he told us to give you a message, actually both you and your first mate." At this point, the man started to hesitate.

"Well, what did he say," Will said the rum loosing his tongue and shortening his patience.

"He said his name was Captain Ares and you had something that he wanted and you would trade with him."

"What do we have that he wants," Jack asked.

"Aphrodite was the name he said."

"No! She's not something for trade," Will answered standing to his feet in anger.

"Sit down. Let me finish. Jack, he has your wife and daughter." Now it was Jack's turn to stand in anger. "And Will, he has your son."

Jack took a deep breath, "and where would this trade happen?"

"He said he'd be in Bermuda. Jack, Will, I don't trust this man. He said to give you this Jack," the man handed Jack a piece of lace. He immediately recognized it as some Jack had brought back for Jess from his last journey. Jack started to walk to the door with Will right behind him. "Be careful you two, he didn't strike me as a man that would honor a bargain."

Jack and Will started back to the Pearl, "Jack, we are going after them aren't we?"

"Of course we are and when we get there, he will regret the day he crossed Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. We will rescue that at all costs."

As soon as they were back Jack ordered the crew to make ready so that as soon as the rest of the crew were back with supplies, they would sail. The two men left the outside of Will's cabin and Aphrodite asked where Will was. They told her that Will and Jack were in Jack's cabin plotting a new course.

Aphrodite went to Jack's cabin where she found the door slightly ajar. She could see Jack sitting looking at his maps and Will pacing. "Jack, you can't possibly even consider trading Aphrodite. There must be another way to get Jess, Jasmine and my son back. This Ares probably won't even uphold a bargain."

"I know Will. If he kidnapped our families, he's not exactly trustworthy or someone with morals. But we might have to consider going along with trading Aphrodite for our families if all else fails."

Aphrodite opened the door and Will and Jack looked over at her, "I'll go. I'll be traded. I don't want anyone hurt on my behalf."

"No Aphrodite, we will find another way. I'm not going to let you be traded," Will said looking at her then Jack.

"Look. You lost your wife Will. I can not stand it in good conscious to let you lose your son because of me."

She began to cry and Will went over and held her tightly, "we'll find another way."

Jack looked again at his maps. "The fastest way to Bermuda leads us through the Devil's Triangle and we don't have time to go around. Regards of what happens it will happen in Bermuda."

_It may be a day or two before I get to update….reviews would be great to come back to…helps motivate me & all…._


	19. Nightmares

The Black Pearl sailed as soon as all men were aboard. Gibbs had added two new men but he didn't take the time to search for any others and the Pearl left with much haste. Jack want to sleep for the first day or so for his mind was filled with thoughts of his wife and daughter. He vowed to kill anyone that hurt either of him. He knew Jess was capable of protecting herself and her daughter but since they had been captured he was concerned that she might be injured or Jasmine would have done something stupid. Jack's thoughts of his family were interrupted when he glanced down to see Will and Aphrodite walking around the deck.

"We will find another way," Will tried to reassure Aphrodite. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. She wanted so badly to believe him but in her heart she was ready to make the necessary sacrifice.

Will stopped walking and turned around to face Aphrodite. He looked directly into her eyes, "I'm not going to let you be traded. I promise you that. We don't even know why he wants you. There is no telling what he might do to you."

"And I can not let anything happen to your son. Will I could not live with that. And what about Jack's family? How could I live with the fact that three people were sacrificed for me, just me? Regardless of what his man is to me or why he wants me, l will do what I need to do."

Will couldn't find the words to reassure her; instead he took his hand and gently raised her head and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes. Oh how she longed for a simply kiss on the lips from this handsome man. She knew she was falling hard for him but she could not be with him if it cost him his remaining family. She knew he was keeping his heart from opening to her because of the loss of his wife. Now she needed to keep her heart at bay because she knew she would need to leave him to save his son. What neither realized if that it was too late – there hearts were already entwined.

Jack finally let Gibbs take over for him. He was near exhaustion and he would need his strength for the fight that would occur, Jack knew that it was only a matter of time. Jack drank some rum but not nearly as much as usual, he needed his wits about him at all times – his family was at stake.

He finally went to sleep but his sleep brought him no rest. He started to have nightmares – he dreamed of Captain Ares. Although he had never seen the man, he knew exactly what he looked like. He was so real in his dream. He dreamed about Ares and how he killed men, women and children and laughed over their bodies. Ares enjoyed war – in his dreams Jack swore he looked forward to wars and even started them. He saw Jess, Jasmine and William aboard his ship witnessing Ares' terrible acts and then he turned to them and said, "soon it will be your turn." Jack could see Jess trying to comfort the children and the anger and hate building up in William. Jack woke up and tried to convince himself it was just a dream. He once again he nodded back off to sleep. Jack then dreamed about Ares killing Jasmine and William in front of Jess. Then Ares dropped Jess off on a deserted island with a pistol. He watched Jess use the pistol on herself because of grief after having watched her daughter murdered while she stood by helpless. Jack woke up once again. Sleep was of no use at this point he thought; so he got up and made his way on deck.

"Captain. Thought you were below finally getting some shut eye," Gibbs said to Jack.

"Aye, so did I until the nightmares started."

"Um. Maybe a little rum would warm ye soul just a bit."

"Already tried that but thanks."

"Jack," Will called out in a concerned tone.

"I know – but I tried to sleep," Jack began.

"No Jack. Look – have you ever seen anything like this," Will asked as he peered over the side of the Pearl with Aphrodite at his side.

Jack looked over and saw strange lights from under the water, they were all different colors – red, yellow, blue, green. "What is that," Jack asked joining the two looking over the side.

"I've never seen anything like it," Will added.

Then suddenly bubbles started coming up from the ocean. They started small in size at first then grew to enormous ones. "Gibbs, sound the alarm," Jack ordered.

Gibbs sounded the alarm and all men came on deck. "Aphrodite, go back to my cabin," Will ordered.

"And what makes you think I'll be safer there," she asked.

"I don't know if you will be or not," he had to admit.

"Then I think I'll stay here by your side and face this - whatever this is with you," she said holding on to Will's hand as she looked lovingly in his eyes and smiled at him.

Soon the Pearl was almost completely engulfed in huge bubbles and strange lights. The crew was helpless to do anything. The Pearl was not moving any where for the sails showed no sign of wind.

"How do we fight this," Will asked Jack.

"I don't know me boy," Jack said as Jack, Will and Jasmine moved up by the wheel away from the main deck.

Jack looked over at his men and watched as one by one they collapsed on the deck. Will and Aphrodite, only a few steps from Jack, looked at each other then Will caught her as she collapsed in his arms. Jack seeing the couple started towards them only to see Will fall as well. Before Jack had reached the couple he too collapsed. The Pearl was engulfed completely now and her crew helpless to their plight.


	20. The Pearl?

Will rubbed his eyes trying to get his bearings. He remembered being on the Pearl, then suddenly everything came back to his memory. He quickly sat up his head spinning and looked over to Aphrodite; she looked as if she was sleeping, her long blond hair surrounding her beautiful face. He looked over to Jack and then shook the man. "Easy darlin', I'll be up," then Jack stopped and opened his eyes, "you're not Jess."

"No Jack. We're still on the Pearl. I guess that we all collapsed. Remember?"

"Aye, I do remember now. Me head hurts."

"As does mine," Will agreed.

"Aw please be quiet," Aphrodite added. Will helped her sit and then he stood up to see everyone starting to wake up. "Is everyone alright?" The crew began moving around and nodded their heads or replied "Aye,."

Will after seeing that the crew would be alright then looked around, "Jack, we're not in open waters any more. As a matter of fact it looks like we are near land."

"That land looks vaguely familiar to me," Jack added.

"As it should Jack, that is the other side of Port Royal" Will replied, "and I see lots of smoke. That can't be a good sign for them."

"Must have been attacked. Look Will. Am I dreaming? Because it can't be right," Jack said confused pointing to the open sea.

"No, it can't be right but either it is or we are both dreaming."

"Captain, do you see," Gibbs said running up to where Jack and Will stood talking.

"That looks exactly like _this_ ship," Aphrodite said tilting her head in confusion.

Jack grabbed his spyglass and looked at the other ship. He quickly put the spyglass down and cleaned the lens and looked again. Jack was at a complete loss for words. He stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. Will grabbed the glass out of frustration and looked.

"No that's impossible. It can not be." Will slowly lowered it, shaking his head.

"Will what is it?"

"It _is_ the Black Pearl and what Will saw was _himself_ and _me_ on the deck," Jack explained looking at Gibbs and Aphrodite.

"Except we look slightly different and the crew looks quite a bit meaner. We are both dressed completely in black and Jack has a nasty scar down his face," Will explained.

"Well ye were doing all kissy face quite nicely with Giselle. Ye two seemed very friendly with each other," Jack added trying to get back at Will for even noticing that the other Jack had a scar.

Will gave him a dirty look and Aphrodite's face looked surprised, "and Scarlet and you seemed completely natural, since she was slapping your face."

"What ye mean by that boy. I'm a married man now so I wouldn't," Jack tried to defend himself.

"Question is how can we be in two places and have two different looks?" Will said changing subjects as he paced trying to come up with answers. "Jack, maybe we can get some answers in Port Royal," Will offered.

"At least, we should be able to get some answers," Jack agreed, "but we will wait until dark. We may not be very welcome considering the looks of the other Will and Captain Sparrow."

"Ok Jack. And I would suggest that just the two of us should go so we don't endanger the rest of the crew."

"Oh no Will, I'm going with you," Aphrodite argued trying to show her stubborn side.

"Oh no. You _will_ stay here. Mr. Gibbs can protect you. Jack and I know Port Royal," Will smiled at her trying to reassure her. "Don't worry. We'll be back before dawn."


	21. Port Royal

As soon as the sun set, Jack and Will set out by themselves in a longboat. Jack had thought about telling Gibbs to keep to the code but since all that had happened he was not convinced those left behind were safe even if the Pearl left without them. Jack and Will had clothed themselves with in dark colored cloaks with hoods. They needed to be able to sneak around unseen.

After landing in Port Royal they kept as much as possible to the dark alleys. There were not many people about. It looked as though some people were trying to clean up from the attack. Many buildings were burned to the ground and from the little they could see, it looked as if many of the survivors were packing their belongings to leave this town forever.

Will walked down the street to where the smithy once stood. Will kicked an old burned piece of timber off the Blacksmith sign; the name no longer read Brown but Turner. It had looked like the place had burned many years ago and then left untouched.

"This is not from the recent attack. I wonder if I joined you before or after this place burned," Will said out loud to Jack. Will felt a tinge of sadness seeing what could have been and what was left.

"Let us go to the Governor's mansion. Maybe we can find some answers there but we must be careful. It would appear neither of us are welcome here any more."

Will nodded in agreement and as Jack started to walk toward the mansion, Will pulled him back, "this way. I know a way so we wouldn't be seen." Jack stopped and started to follow Will.

It didn't take them very long to get to the mansion. Although things were different, many things were very much the same. They both hid in some over-grown bushes near the front entrance. The mansion was heavy guarded and while Port Royal seemed to be heavily damaged, the mansion looked almost untouched.

There were two guards talking to one another in front of the main door, "At least the Governor and his wife are alright."

Jack looked at Will, "Swan has a wife?"

Will put his finger up to remind Jack to be quiet.

"If anything would have happened to his wife, Governor Norrington would have killed us all," the other guard replied.

Jack and Will's eyes both got big. Will whispered what Jack was thinking, "James Norrington is governor?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and their eyes turned back to the guards.

"Stand at attention soldier. It looks as if the Governor is finally home."

A carriage came down the drive and stopped near the door. Governor James Norrington exited the carriage. At the same time the front door flew open and Elizabeth came running out. She threw her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately.

"Elizabeth, please. Not in front of the men," Norrington said pushing her away slightly but still smiling.

"I was so worried for you husband. I was afraid those awful pirates might have hurt you."

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that the men were able to protect you from harm, my darling wife. Please let's go inside and have a proper reunion."

Will started to stand up and go towards the house. Jack pulled him down and stopped him, "remember me boy. This is not our world and that certainly is not _your_ Elizabeth."

Jack then pointed to a window to the side that had bushes underneath it and motioned for Will to position himself under it. So both men were able to sneak over and hide themselves in the bushes so they could hear the conversation taking place inside.

"James darling, I had the cook prepare a special meal for you on your return. It's all of your favorites."

"My darling Elizabeth, half of Port Royal is gone and you worried about a meal for me," James sounded a little aggravated with his wife.

"James, I want to see justice done as much as anyone. Why I heard they burned the shops to the ground, including my dressmakers shop. You know how much I hate those pirates dear husband and I have as much if not more reason than anyone. I want you to catch that Captain Sparrow and Turner as quickly as possible."

"I know dear."

"James my birthday is coming up quickly. I can't think of a better birthday present to give me than to see both Sparrow and Turner hang."

"Elizabeth."

"I can't believe I played with the likes of Will Turner as a child. We grew up together, although he was hardly of my class, and then he does this to me. Yes, dear husband a hanging would be a most appropriate present."

"Uh," Jack groaned as he collapsed beside Will then suddenly Will felt the cold steel of a blade against the side of his neck where the hood had been pulled back slightly. He looked up to see the guards standing over Jack.

"And just what did we find lurking in the bushes, some wild animal that ought to be killed?" Will stood up slowly after the guard's statement not wanting to bring more harm on them. Jack was dragged to the front mansion and Will followed slowly behind.

Jack began to regain consciousness and was semi-standing as James Norrington opened the front door. "What is it," he asked the guards angrily.

"Well sir we found these two men lurking outside your window your Govenorship."

"Well lets just see who we have here," James said pushing the hoods back of both men. "Well my darling," he said to Elizabeth who had joined him at the door, "looks like you will get your birthday wish."

"I can't wait to see you both hang," Elizabeth said full of fury. She lunged at Will and James grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Why do you hate me so Elizabeth," Will asked his voice unsure and his eyes reflected his hurt and pain.

"How dare you. You have the audacity to ask me that after making me watch while you killed my father. You make me sick Will Turner." Will watched her as she turned around and left in great haste. He lowered his head; never in a lifetime would he have dreamed of hurting her father much less killing the man. What kind of man was this world's Will Turner to cause such hatred.

"Take them to the jail and make sure they are chained to the wall this time," James instructed the guards. "I can see why you have such a reputation with the ladies Mr. Turner. You seem to have my wife eating out of the palm of your hand," he said with a laugh.

"We're not who ye think we are," Jack tried to explain.

"Are you not Captain Jack Sparrow," James said looking at Jack then he turned to Will, "and aren't you Will Turner?"

"Well, we are but not your Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner," Jack argued.

"Seems that bump on your head was a little more serious than I thought, too bad for you." James then motioned for them to be taken away. "I'll check on them after I make sure my wife it alright."

"Governor sir, are they to be hanged at dawn," one of the guards asked.

"No," James said. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "They will be tortured first, especially Turner.

Will and Jack looked at each other as they began their walk to their cells.

"I'm sorry lad. But we'll find away to get out of this. Jack always comes up with a plan," Jack tried to reassure Will. Jack was afraid that Will, after losing his wife Elizabeth then finding this other Elizabeth that hated him, had given up. He was afraid that Will Turner was ready to join his wife. Will did not even look at Jack, his heart was breaking and he had in fact given up.

Please review…it inspires me….

Hope our friends in Jamaica fare well in hurricane Dean….especially those in Port Royal…this chapter is dedicated to you….


	22. Punishment

The guards chained both men to the wall in different cells. Will looked as though he was completely defeated. He sank down to the floor dropping his hands as far as the chains would allow.

The guards laughed as they slammed the cell doors shut. "Bet you won't escape this time Turner," the guard said glaring at Will and leaving the two men.

"Will," Jack called, "Will."

"Leave me alone Jack. I don't want to talk."

"Then I'll do the talking. I know we've hit a small setback…"

"Small?"

"Well okay – maybe more than we bargained for but ye mustn't give up."

"And just why not Jack," Will staid burying his head in his hands. 

"Ye forgot why we started this journey? Ye son and my family are in great danger and your giving up won't help. Ye son will become an orphan if ye just give up and do nothing."

"Alright Jack, I'll try. The rope hasn't tightened around my neck yet."

"Not yet Will, but soon enough," Elizabeth said walking into view.

"Elizabeth," Will said standing up with hope in his heart.

"Will, it's not the Elizabeth ye knew," Jack said reminding Will.

"I know Jack but something in her heart must be like my Elizabeth," Will tried to reason.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Elizabeth practically spat out.

"Elizabeth, this world is all wrong – I'm not from here. We were on the way to Bermuda when something strange happened. Elizabeth in my world, you and I were happily married and we even had a son, William."

"What kind of fool do you think I am to believe such a tale? Do you forget that I saw first hand your cruelty? Now you will experience mine."

"Elizabeth, please listen," Will pleaded.

"At dawn you will taken out and made an example. You will feel the whip on your back and be made to suffer," Elizabeth turned and walked away.

Jack and Will had very little sleep and dawn was fast approaching. Jack knew that there was no escape without help; he kept hoping that Gibbs and some men from the Pearl would come looking for them.

At dawn, two guards approached Will's cell and unlocked the door. They brought with them shackles to keep Will bound. They went in and started to led Will out of his cell. Jack stood up, "where are you taking him?"

"Seems Mrs. Norrington is going to stay true to her word. He's to be publicly whipped," the guard said pulling on Will's shackles as he walked up the stairs.

"Will me boy, remember don't give up."

"I know Jack. I'll try." Then Will was out of sight. Jack slid against the wall into a sitting position. His heart was full of anger, frustration and fear all at once.

Will was led up to a courtyard where there was two posts standing alone. There were metal rings on each post with shackles hanging down. There was no doubt in Will's mind that they were put there for him. They walked Will up to the post and undid the shackles he wore walking to the courtyard then each guard took one of Will's wrist and shackled them to the posts. Will looked up to see Elizabeth and James Norrington staring at him. James gave a small quick nod of his head and Will's shirt was torn away from his back.

"Elizabeth," Will said looking her straight in the eye, "please leave. It will pain me to know that you are watching."

"So by staying I get to cause you even more pain, what an extra bonus for me," Elizabeth said smiling at him.

The guard brought out a long whip and with a look from the Governor the man began to use it on Will. Will threw back his head in pain after the first strike. Elizabeth began to circle around Will watching as the guard put his arms back ready for the next strike. Will extended his chest trying to somehow escape the whip on his back. As Elizabeth walked to the other side of Will, she looked at his back.

"Stop! Stop it," Elizabeth cried out.

Will breathed a sigh of relief, maybe there was part of his Elizabeth in this woman.

"There should be a scar on your shoulder where you cut when we were children. And for that matter, where is the scar that should be on Jack Sparrow's face?"

"What are you talking about Elizabeth," James asked as he stepped up to where Elizabeth stood.

"When we were children, we were playing with swords and I accidentally cut his shoulder. We didn't want to get into any trouble so we didn't tell anyone. Well, it got infected and we finally had to tell my father. After the doctor gave us medicine, it finally healed but because of not getting stitches and the infection it left a large scar. It's not there anymore James."

"I don't believe it Elizabeth," James argued.

"Will, you said in your world things are different?"

"Elizabeth, this is one of their tricks. He's trying to trick us to let him go. You do remember what you did to your father. You were the witness who told us it was Will Turner."

Elizabeth's eyes hardened, "yes, of course you are right my husband. He must pay for father's death."

The hope in Will's eyes died.

"Continue on," James ordered the guard.

The guard began to whip Will again. After three more strikes, James had a guard take his wife home. She had seen Will being punished there was no reason to watch until the end.

After each additional strike, Will was finding it harder and harder not to scream out in pain. He was biting his lip so hard blood was beginning to trickle. He could feel the blood flowing down his back. He was finding it harder and harder to stand. Finally, after a couple of more strikes of the whip, blessed unconsciousness overtook him.

"Enough for now," James said to the guard, "put him back in his cell. We can continue this tomorrow." The guard nodded put down the whip. Two guards released him from his shackles and he collapsed into a heap on the ground. The picked him up roughly and began to drag him back to his cell.

Jack held the men coming and stood up to see an unresponsive and bloodied Will being dragged into his cell.

"Guess there be no need to chain him to the wall this time," the guard said laughing to the other guard.

"He needs help," Jack pleaded.

"Well he's not going to get it," the guard responded.

"At least let me help him."

"No need. Only a break before the Governor will call for him again."

Jack muttered under his breath. He would have killed them both with his bear hands if he had the chance. The guards left him looking helpless at his friend.

"Will. Will. Please answer me Will."

Will did not even more. Jack couldn't be sure but from the looks of the wounds he could see, it was a good thing that Will was unconscious. The boy was in very bad shape and if the guards were right and Norrington called for him again, Jack knew Will would not be alive much longer.

_Sorry you had to wait for this chapter….hope it's worth it…._


	23. The Final Insult

Aphrodite couldn't stand it any more. She had tried to sleep but every creak of the ship made her think that Will had returned. She made her way to the deck only to see Mr. Gibbs staring towards the shore. He was in the same place she that left him before trying to rest the night before.

"Any sign," she asked already knowing the answer from the worried look on Gibbs' face.

"Nothing."

"But they said they would return before dawn."

"Aye lassie, they did. That's what's got me worried. They should 'ave been back long ago."

"Can't we do something? I mean can't we go after them?"

"I'm probably too well known to be seen in town," Gibbs said lowering his head.

"But probably not me," Aphrodite said with hope.

"Hmm. I might be able to send you with a couple of the more respectable looking crew. That way you would all just blend in."

Gibbs picked a couple of men to go with Aphrodite, they looked like just normal town folk and they were fairly clean. "Be careful. And boys don't forget that if anything happens to the lady – it'll be Turner and the Captain that ye be answering to."

The men nodded their head in understanding and soon the trio was off in a longboat heading toward Port Royal.

Aphrodite and the two men from the Pearl walked around relatively unnoticed. There were many people milling about and those from the Pearl thought it rather strange since it was so early – just after dawn. Aphrodite walked the streets which once housed shops and businesses. She noticed a small gathering of people in front of some wreckage, which from what she could see was not from the last attack. There was a sign on the ground that caught her eye – it was a sign for the blacksmith and it had the name Turner written on it. While she was curious, she was afraid of causing suspicion by asking questions, so she simply slowed her pace and then when they were within hearing distance – she pretended that she had a rock in her shoe and needed to stop.

The town's men standing near the sign paid no attention to her and the two men from the Pearl for the town's men were too deep in conversation.

"Of course I went and the Governor was true to his word," one said.

"He wants to make sure Will Turner is made an example of," another man said.

"Na, he and his pretty wife Elizabeth want to make Turner suffer and pay for killing Elizabeth's father," a third one said.

They all nodded in agreement with the last statement.

"Just don't understand why Sparrow and Turner were back in this town by themselves snooping around," the first man questions.

"I heard they gots themselves caught by the Governor's mansion."

"Does seem a bit strange to let themselves be captured so easily. Bet Turner is sorry now. If he's still alive after the whipping he had – Governor kept going until Turner completely collapsed."

Aphrodite bit her lip to keep from crying aloud but tears started down her face. She quickly finished with her shoe and headed in the direction Gibbs had told her to find the jail.

The guards came back to look in on Will and Jack. "He's still not awake, if that's what you were looking for," Jack yelled at them.

"Too bad for you, because then it means it'll be your turn next."

The guard hardly had time for the words to come out of his mouth before a loud whistling followed by an explosion rocked the ground.

"We're under attack," someone from outside yelled. There was another cannon fire and then another. "It's the Pearl and they brought another ship," someone yelled.

One of the guards turned and started to run up the stairs out of the jail. "Where you going? You can't leave your post," the other guard yelled.

"You want me to be around when the crew from the Pearl comes to get their Captain and First Mate?" With that said the guard joined his comrade and high tailed it out of there dropping the keys on the stairs as he fled.

"Buggar," Jack said seeing the keys and knowing that they were far out of reach.

"Take my wife and protect her up at the mansion," James ordered his ten finest guards.

"James, I don't want to leave you."

"Please Elizabeth. I need to know that you are safe. I can't fight and worry about you at the same time."

Elizabeth nodded and followed the guards towards the mansion.

"Men, prepare to fight. Are the cannons ready? We need to be firing them now!" Norrington was growing extremely impatient. He knew that they had lost some guns in the last attack but the men should have been ready. Norrington had no idea that the Pearl would be back so quickly, the other ship must have been waiting just out of sight for it to join in the fight.

Aphrodite and the men now were in a full run. They saw guards escorting, who Aphrodite assumed was Elizabeth, away. The men also mentioned to Aphrodite since the attack all guards had left their positions in the jail. The trio went unencumbered through the halls and down to where the cells were.

One of the men stopped and picked up keys, "these might come in handy."

Aphrodite ran over to the cell where Will was still unconscious on the floor. "Jack what did they do to him?"

"Aphrodite, he's alive. Let's concentrate in getting him and US out of here now before the other Black Pearl crew show up.

The two men got on either side of Will and held him up. He started to come around and groaned in pain. "Easy boys," Aphrodite reminded them.

"We need to be fast for right now," Jack said grabbing her by the hand. "Let's go."

They group went outside and started on their way. They were surprised on the way by Elizabeth and her escort of guards; they had been cut off and were looking for another way to the mansion. Her men were engaged in fighting some of the pirates that had come ashore and Elizabeth was trying to run to town to hide. She ran directly into Jack who grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Well look who we have here. Just waiting to hurt the boy some more are you," Jack asked sarcastically.

Will looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there. He mustered all the strength he could and slowly walked towards Elizabeth. He looked in her eyes and gently took his hand and stroked her face. He slowly moved in and kissed her lips. Elizabeth responded by jerking away and slapping Will's face.

"How dare you," she screamed to him.

"You are not the Elizabeth I knew and loved," Will said collapsing to his knees.

Jack had grabbed her once again and her guards were now coming back to see her in the hands of a pirate.

"Let her go Jack. We need to leave," Will said to Jack.

Seeing the guards approaching, Jack told the men "grab him. We need to leave NOW!" The men did as they were told, Jack grabbed Aphrodite's hand and dragged her along because she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The group quickly reached the longboats and headed toward the Black Pearl, _their_ Pearl.

The boat ride to the Pearl was in silence. Jack rode back with one man looking back at a once again burning Port Royal. Aphrodite and Will rode with the other crew man. Will was losing consciousness once again. Aphrodite found it had to look at him. She wanted to be mad at Will for kissing Elizabeth but she also knew because of his sorrow over losing his wife and the wounds that he had received, he was not thinking clearly. The two boats reached the Pearl and all were quickly helped aboard. Will was taken directly to his cabin, "take care of him Aphrodite. We're very close to losing him," Jack told her. She nodded her head in agreement. Jack could see the hurt in her eyes but he would try and deal with that later. First they needed to get out of here, second they needed to get Will Turner back to health and finally they needed to find a way back to their world.

Jack took the spyglass from Gibbs hands. "We sail with great haste boys." He saw that Elizabeth and her guards had just made it to the mansion but there was a surprise waiting for them. The guards were killed one by one leaving Elizabeth surrounded by pirates. Then the front door of the mansion opened and out stepped the other Jack Sparrow. He started towards her drawing his sword. He quickly ran her through and used her dress to clean his sword as the final insult.

Jack put down the spyglass with some sadness. Yes this woman had done his Will wrong but it was still watching what reminded him of his Elizabeth, one of his best friends, and to be run down by _himself_ no less. Jack thought to himself, "This is something that I alone shall carry for the rest of my life. Will could never handle knowing she died again much less by my so called hand."


	24. Figure Out the Rest Later

The Pearl left Port Royal in record time. Jack thanked Gibbs for planning ahead – for the Pearl was ready to sail as soon as Jack stepped on board. Since they had no where else to go, Jack ordered that they set sail towards their original destination – Bermuda.

Aphrodite stayed below and tended to Will's wounds, trying to keep them as clean as possible. They had been very dirty from being thrown into his cell after his so called punishment. She couldn't believe someone could be so cruel to such a caring, loving man. She noticed that must have lost quite a bit of blood because he was extremely weak. He didn't even know he was now on the Pearl. Aphrodite also noticed that a few of the deeper wounds were more swollen and red than she would have liked to see.

Jack felt they had put enough distance between him and the other Pearl pirates to go see Will for himself.

"How's your patient," Jack asked smiling at Aphrodite.

"Not good I'm afraid." Jack's smile dropped at her words.

"I think these wounds are infected and he's started a fever."

"Will's made it through times worse than this – he's actually died and come back to us," Jack tried to reassure her as tears welled up in her eyes. If Jack was trying to make her feel better he was doing a poor job of it, she thought.

"Elizabeth," Will called out weakly in his fevered sleep. Aphrodite wiped his brow as she if she were trying to wipe the pain from her heart. She had fought so hard to keep from falling in love with this man, because she knew what she must do to save Jack's family and Will's son. But why did it have to hurt so much to hear him call his dead wife's name.

Jack saw the pain in her eyes, "Darlin', he don't mean it. It's been hard for him with all he's been through. Give 'im time and ye will see."

Aphrodite tried to smile, "I can't replace her Jack and I don't want to ever try. I don't think he'll ever get over her."

"I believe ye to be wrong and in time you'll see but ye need to give the boy just that – time. I'm going to me cabin. If ye need me assistance for anything, I be there."

Aphrodite watched him leave the room and deep in her heart she wished he was right. She hoped that someday Will Turner would be over losing Elizabeth Swan Turner.

During the night, Will's fever got much worse. He started to have chills and began tossing and turning. Will had always been a gentleman when they were in his cabin together – he had slept on the floor giving Aphrodite his bed. And since Will had been brought back to the Pearl in this horrible condition; he had his bed back and Aphrodite slept as best she could in a chair, which Jack had brought in for her. As Will's chills increased, Aphrodite tried to cover him with another blanket when Will instinctively pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. He finally found comfort and warmth with her. Just after he settled down and the chills began to subside, the door opened and Jack walked in. Aphrodite looked at him and gave him a look of _it wasn't me_ and whispered, "he has very bad chills."

Jack smiled, "I can see he's in good hands. Call me if ye need something."

They practically spend the next two days snuggled up with one another. Will was now more conscious than not and his fever was almost completely gone. Since Will had not experienced any chills all day when night approached Aphrodite decided that she would try sleeping in the chair once again. That night after she cleaned and checked Will's wounds, she got up and went to the chair.

"Aphrodite," Will said still with a weak voice, "why aren't you coming to bed?"

"Your chills are gone now Will."

"But I've grown accustomed to your presence. I miss that you are not here beside me."

She looked at him and smiled – did he really say that – he misses me even though I'm in the same room? She walked over to him and crawled into the bed. She took her normal position with her back curled to his chest, spooning together. She closed her eyes ready for sleep but Will took his hand and pulled her face towards him. He adjusted his body so Aphrodite was now more on her back then her side. "Thank you," he said and then he gently kissed her on the lips. Aphrodite was surprised by the kiss but she didn't pull away and she even kissed him back.

"That was a nice thank you," she said.

"And this is for being you." This time Will kissed her passionately. The kiss lingered on for a while and Aphrodite swore she felt the kiss so much that even her toes were tingling. They began to kiss more and more. As their passion began to take over, Will winced in pain as Aphrodite accidentally touched one of Will's wounds.

"I'm so sorry Will."

"Shh – it's alright Elizabeth. I'll be fine."

Aphrodite's eyes grew wide and started to fill with tears – she pulled away from Will and sat up with her back towards him.

"What," Will asked confused by her actions.

"You called me Elizabeth."

Will shut his eyes for a second knowing what he had down. He then pulled her over so that she had to look at him. "I am truly sorry – I did not mean it." Aphrodite could see that he truly was sorry and had said it by mistake but it still stabbed her heart like a knife. She nodded in understanding but was unable to speak for fear of crying uncontrollably.

"Look Aphrodite, I had been in love with Elizabeth for most of my life. We had endured so much together and it killed me inside that I wasn't there for her when she and our daughter died." Aphrodite listened to his heartfelt speech. "Aphrodite, believe me when I say no matter what happens between us – I'm ready to move on."

"Will, please just hold me tonight – we have time to figure out the rest later." Will said nothing more but pulled her down as he snuggled into the bed. She fell fast asleep in the comfort of his arms.

Jack was glad to finally see Will walking around on deck with Aphrodite at his side. Jack asked Gibbs to take the wheel while he talked to Will.

"Nice to see ye up and about me boy."

"Feels good to be up and about Jack."

"Will, that island we be approaching is Bermuda."

Will cut him off, "Are we going ashore right away?"

"We are not – Gibbs and myself will be going without ye," before Will could interrupt Jack added, "That's an order."

"But Jack-"

"No. I need ye to be fully recovered. I won't risk our families."

"I understand Jack but I still don't have to like it."

Jack and Gibbs weren't gone that long Will thought as he watched the two men climb aboard the Pearl. He walked over to them but before he could speak a word Jack shook his head, "no one has even heard of this Captain Ares person let alone someone like him with a woman and two kids in tow." Jack was pacing at this point. "Nothing Will nothing – it's like they never existed."

"Jack remember what you told me – this is not our world."

"Aye – Gibbs – make ready to sail."

"Aye Captain. Our heading?"

"Tortuga – let's go back where we started."

The Pearl set sail unsure of what would be in store for them in Tortuga but they realized they had to travel through the Devil's Triangle once again and that made the crew grumble a little.

It was only the second night in the triangle when Jack noticed that the crew had grown especially uneasy.

"Jack," he jumped at the calling of his name.

"Why do you take such pleasure in scaring me?" Jack asked Will.

Aphrodite was standing next to Will smiling. Jack gave her a dirty look. "Jack – he really didn't try to scare you," she tried to explain.

"Guess we all be on edge traveling in this triangle," Jack told her.

"We couldn't sleep – I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling," Will began but stopped looking out at the sea. "Jack! Look it's those same lights."

Jack watched as his crew backed away from the side of the ship and towards the middle. "What the" – then Jack stopped seeing the bubbling starting around the Pearl. Once again the Pearl was being totally engulfed and once again the entire crew of the Black Pearl lay unconscious on her deck.


	25. Bound

Jack slowly opened his eyes trying to remember what happened then it came to him – those strange lights and – but wait something was very wrong – he felt constricted. Trying to move about he now his hands were tied behind him.

"How did-"

"Ah, Captain Sparrow is finally awake," the man said as two strange men helped Jack to his feet leaving his hands tied. Jack quickly looked around and saw that Will had his hands tied behind him and was also gagged. Will was on his knees and Aphrodite, who was also bound and gagged like Will, was right beside Will. The rest of the crew of the Pearl were also prisoners.

"Let me guess – Captain Ares," Jack said sarcastically eyeing up this man.

"I see you got my message then Sparrow," he replied to Jack.

"My family?"

"Is fine and so is his son," motioning towards Will. "I didn't plan on the exchange to happen quite like this but I'll take it. I'm sure it make the decision a little easier."

Will tried to stand to his feet and was promptly pushed back to his former kneeling position by two men. Will was still trying to fight when he watched another crewman unsheathe his sword after Ares gave him a small nod. Will expected to be struck but instead watched the sword as it was pointed at Aphrodite. Her eyes were filled with fright and Will immediately stopped his struggling for fear of what these men might do to her.

"What exactly do ye want Ares?"

"I'm only after one thing – her." He looked over at Aphrodite and smiled. Will fought the urge to fight since the sword was still at Aphrodite's throat. "Boys," as soon as Ares called them, they brought Jess, Jasmine and William to where Jack stood.

"Jack," Jess began to say.

"Are ye alright love?"

"Yes Jack, we are all fine. He never harmed us."

"Such a touching reunion but enough. Now boys let's go – our exchange is done." The two men who had been holding Will pushed him completely to the ground and grabbed Aphrodite. Will tried to use his feet to kick one of the men and promptly was kicked in the ribs. Aphrodite struggled to help him but she was dragged away by the two men.

As Ares and his crew began to leave Jack called to him, "how's about untying us?"

"I left the children untied and all of your weapons are below. Just a way to ensure our escape with no problems. But just remember this – if you try and follow us – ALL of you will die including your wife and both children." Ares held Aphrodite close as she continued to struggle and grabbed the line to swing back over to the Act of War. Once on board he ordered Aphrodite be taken to his cabin and the Act of War immediately set sail as soon as the last man set foot on Ares' ship.

Jasmine and William had already ran to below deck after hearing Ares talk about the weapons being left below. William beat Jasmine back to the deck and went to his father and removed the gag from his mouth, "thank you," Will said smiling at his son. William finished by cutting Will's hands free from their bonds.

Jasmine had begun to cut Jack's bonds, "sorry daddy," she said as she made a small cut on his wrist. Jack smiled trying to reassure Jasmine but turned to Jess and rolled his eyes. Jess couldn't help but chuckle. Will then released Jess and they all started to go around until all the crew was free.

"Well Will, looks like Ares is plans on continuing towards Bermuda."

"I can't believe he actually kept his part of the bargain," Jess told Jack hugging him tightly with Jasmine holding on to them both. Jack kissed her and as she began to pull away, he grabbed her in and kissed her some more.

William was holding tightly on to his father. "I've missed you son," Will told him happy to be finally reunited.

Gibbs couldn't help it as he shed a tear of happiness over the happy reunion. He smiled at Jack, "orders Captain?"

Jack released his family from his arms and walked over to where Will stood holding his son. "Well Will, which is it: follow Ares to Bermuda or head home?" Will looked at Jack then his son, thinking of the decision that he knew rested in him alone.

_Please give me some feedback….I know a lot of you have started school now or will be starting soon….so to those…have a great year!_


	26. Something to Remember

Aphrodite found herself locked in Captain Ares cabin. She was truly frightened – she thought she had prepared herself for this eventuality but she was wrong. The only comforting thought was that Ares had not harmed Will or anyone else on the Pearl and Will's son was now back with his father.

She recalled waking up next to Will after the strange lights, both of them bound. It was only when Will began to protest about Ares coming near her that he gagged both of them. Ares said he was not going to listen to her lover at all.

She began to long for the feel of Will's strong arms around her. She smiled as she recalled her passionate kiss. Suddenly the door flew open and then Captain Ares turned to shut the door and lock it. Her smile quickly disappeared as she began to back away from him. She looked around trying to find anything to use as a weapon.

"Stay away from me."

"Now is that any way to greet your lover?"

Aphrodite's jaw dropped, "No, this can not be true. I may not remember my past but I hardly think I'd be involved with the likes of you."

Ares laughed and looked at her eyes and her reaction as he came closer – "You really don't remember me. Well darling you were and will be once again my lover." He reached for her and she backed away; not giving up, he grabbed her and kissed her. She fought against him and when he finally released her, she slapped his face with all her might.

"Will is going to rescue me – I just know it."

"Let him," he laughed, "you don't know who I am do you?" Aphrodite shook her head. "I'm Ares – the god of war. If the Pearl tries to follow I have my own group of pirates to attack them. They are ready - just waiting for them."

Aphrodite looked at the man in shock. He took a step towards her again and once again she turned away.

"Something to remember my dear is that regardless if the Pearl tries to rescue you or not. If you do not warm up to me and soon, I will track down your Will Turner and kill him myself." Ares unlocked the door and stormed out leaving Aphrodite to try and sort all of it out alone.

She began to let the tears flow freely now that she was alone. What had she done by getting involved with Will? Had she condemned him to death? And even more discomforting was the fact that it appeared that she had a dark past.

_I know it's a short chapter….next one will be longer…._


	27. Short with Facts

Will looked at Jack dreading the decision that he alone had to make, "I'm going to talk to William in private. I'll be back as soon as we are done."

William followed his father down to Will's cabin. "He never harmed you son?"

"No father. He just kept telling us that we were nothing but a simple exchange to him."

"Did he ever mention why he wanted Aphrodite?"

"No, he only said no other man could ever have her or love her but him. He said he would kill anyone or anything that kept him from her."

Will lowered his head. He cared deeply for Aphrodite but at what cost. "Look son, stay here. I've got to talk to Uncle Jack and then I'll be back to talk with you some more."

"Dad," William said as Will opened the door to leave.

"Yes."

"You're back to yourself. You seem – I don't know better – you know since Mom died."

Will smiled at his son, "I have you back that's all I need." It was almost as if he were trying to convince himself as much as his son.

Will walked slowly up the stairs back to where Jack stood talking to Jess. Jasmine had began to chase Cotton's parrot once again and the poor bird could be heard squawking as she chased him from where he perched each time.

"Ah, Will, the man who looks like he bears the weight of the world."

Will's face was so serious, "we can't Jack."

"We can't what me boy?"

"I can't risk William and I can't ask you to risk Jess, Jasmine and the Pearl just for her."

Jack and Jess said nothing but looked at each other and then back to Will.

"I mean, we just got you back Jess and how could I put our children in danger." Will shook his head. He knew his decision was right but he felt so guilty. "Jack, sail towards Tortuga and home. We aren't going to follow Ares."

"Aye," Jack said barely above a whisper, Will could have sworn there was a twinge of disappointment in his voice. Jack knew Will must be dying inside all over again but he respected Will's decision.

"Will," Jess started to say as she walked towards Will.

"Jess, please, not now. I need to go back to William and I need some time. I'll talk to you later," seeing the look on Jess' face, he quickly added, "I promise."

Jess smiled an uneasy smile at him and Will turned and went back below to his son.

"Jack."

"Hmm love?"

"What exactly happened while I was gone and who is this Aphrodite that Ares wanted so badly."

"Well she is a beautiful young lady, but not nearly as beautiful as you," Jack said as his wife shook her head with a smile, "she doesn't remember any of her past but her and Will seemed to do well enough together. She fell in love with him Jess and he with her. They just were about to discover that too when Captain what's he face, Captain bad man, Captain dress all in black, Captain…" 

"Jack! Enough already. The story please."

"Oh yeah. Well she finally got Will out of his shell and at least he was coping with losing Elizabeth and then after seeing Elizabeth again and her having Will whipped she nursed him back to health."

"Wait a minute. Saw Elizabeth again? And who had Will whipped?"

"Yup and Elizabeth."

"Jack tell me all of it – now darling."

"Short version or the Jack Sparrow special version?" Jack smiled trying to bait her into the Sparrow version

"Short with facts." Jack's smile dropped.

"OK – we got sent to another world but the same except there was another me and Will, both seemed rather evil though. Elizabeth was alive and married to Norrington. Will, the other one, had killed Governor Swan. Norrington was Governor. They captured us because the other Sparrow and Will had attacked the town and because they hated Will they whipped the boy until he almost died, although he can't. Aphrodite and a couple of the crew rescued us. We woke up to find you after we got back to our world."

Jess stood there her mouth slightly open; her eyes closed; shaking her head. "I have to think about this for a minute."

Jack stood there quiet for a minute then started fidgeting with his belts.

"Any other details that may be important?"

"Um. Well I didn't tell Will since he was unconscious at the time and dying – well close to it; but in the other world Elizabeth was killed again."

"That's awful Jack. I can see why you didn't want to tell him."

"No, the main reason was," Jack looked around to make sure no one was listening then he leaned over and whispered to Jess, "she was killed by the other Captain Sparrow."

"Oh Jack no! Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. And I have told no one but you."

"And no one will ever learn of this Jack. It must have been hard for you to see."

"But Jess, it wasn't our Elizabeth. Will kissed her and she hit him. She wanted him dead. She was cold and heartless and she was married to Norrington for God's sake."

"Ok Jack. I get it."

Jack smiled and gave a quick nod then he looked over to his daughter to see two feathers – one stuck behind each ear. He shook his head, "some things never change." Jess looked over and closed her eyes.

"Jasmine to the cabin NOW!" Jack and Jess yelled in unison.

"Jack, if what you say is true and this woman brought our Will back to us, nursed him back from the brink of death and he fell in love, why aren't we going after her?"

"Well, she did bring our Will back, he can't die another long story but he appears to be immortal but she did tend to him and he took longer to heal than usual and he _is_ in love but _he_ doesn't want to go after her."


	28. Company of Many Good Friends

Will went below to be with his son. As soon as he opened the door, William flew to his father and hugged him tightly. Will smiled, "I missed you too."

William's smile disappeared suddenly. "Dad what's that on your back," William said feeling some of the bandages left from some of the deeper cuts.

"I was injured," Will said lost in the thoughts as to how the other Elizabeth watched him whipped with pleasure, "but I'm alright now son."

"Who bandaged it," he asked peeking under Will's shirt, "They did a very good job."

"Thanks. I am glad you approve," Will said smiling, "Aphrodite took care of me for a while during my recovery."

"She must be very special. She took care of you all by herself?" Will gave a simple nod to his son. "Are we going to rescue her now from that Ares?"

"No William. I told Jack. I can not risk losing you or ask him to risk his family and his ship for one person." Will turned away from William. He felt sad, guilty and angry all at once. He wanted to save her in his heart but it could easily cost him one of his loved ones and he couldn't justify their sacrifice.

"Dad."

"Hmm," Will was barely listening because his thoughts were going back to Aphrodite and how she had come to his rescue. Then he remember how she talked about what she had to do to rescue William and Jack's family.

"Dad. Do you love her?"

"What?" Will looked at his son surprised and was slightly blushing from the question.

"Dad, do you love her? From everything I see and hear about her, it seems she loved you."

"And when did you become an expert on love at such a young age."

"I saw the best example of love when I watched you and Mom."

Will couldn't help himself; he closed his eyes as tears began to flow.

"Dad, don't you see? Mom wanted you to move on with your life. She wanted you to be happy again and to have someone else in your life."

"I know that son but I hardly think she would want me risking your life in the process."

"I want to risk my life dad. Sounds like she sacrificed herself for me and from the looks of things, she brought you back to me. You're my dad again. And if she makes you happy and you can feel love at all then isn't she worth the risk."

"Who made you so smart?" Will asked him taking his hand and messing up his hair.

Will suddenly got a puzzled look on his face. "Dad," William asked, "what is it?" Will could feel the sudden shift of the Pearl.

"I don't know but let's go topside and see Uncle Jack."

Once they reached the top of the steps and looked around, Will was right, he had felt the Pearl shifting and changing direction. He looked up at Jack at the wheel with Jess standing right beside him. "Changing course to Bermuda," Jack said smiling, "unless you have any objections."

"No objections Captain. Did it really take you this long to figure out I need her?"

"No Will Turner. It didn't take me any time to figure out that you _love_ her," Jess said walking down to give Will a hug.

"And everyone on board is wanting to do this," Will asked looking around at the Pearl's crew.

"Well, we figured that this Ares must have amassed quite a bit of treasure along the way. We thought we might lighten his burden while saving your woman," Gibbs said.

Will was indeed of the company of many good friends. He just hoped and prayed it this rescue didn't cost him any of them.


	29. Unseen Force of Nature

"Shouldn't be more than a day now," Jack said turning to Will and Jess.

Jess smiled, "then you'll be reunited with Aphrodite."

"Yes if only it were that simple, but first I see a fight ahead of us. Ares went to all of this trouble to capture her; I can't see him just handing her over to us," Will said with a slight look of worry.

"Then he'll fall to ye sword Will. After all, ye can't be killed."

"I've been wondering about that Jack – I came very close to dying after that last encounter and I didn't heal fast like before."

"Maybe because it wasn't in our world," Jack offered as an explanation.

"Maybe or maybe I am no longer immortal as you put it."

"Well then Will, you'll just have to be more careful," Jess simply suggested.

"Yes, I suppose so," Will said then quickly changed the subject. "The children know where to go and hide in order to stay safe now. William is having a hard time with the hiding part – he wants to fight along side of me. I told him he must stay with Jasmine to protect her."

"I'm not sure hiding her is a good thing. We should turn her over to them," Jack stated as Jess slapped his back and then gave him a dirty look. "No love really – she's our secret weapon – a day or so with her, without ye loving supervision of course; they be surrendering and begging for mercy."

Jack, Jess and Will all started laughing, "she is your daughter after all Jack Sparrow," Jess reminded him.

Will suddenly stopped laughing, "we've got company." In the distance two ships were coming up fast.

"Marty," Jack yelled to Marty in the crow's nest and pointed at the direction the ships were coming.

"Aye. They ain't flying any colors Captain," Marty yelled down.

"No doubt Ares friends. To arms men, prepare for battle," Will yelled and turned to Jack. "We don't have the advantage of the wind Jack."

"Aye and there's still a couple more hours until dark. If we had the wind and could get ahead of them, but looks like we be fighting soon enough. Jess tell William and Jasmine to go to their hiding place."

Jess quickly took the children from the deck and led them below. "Stay here and William protect her."

"I don't need no protection, mommy."

"You don't need any protection," Jess corrected Jasmine, "and yes you do. Jasmine shhh and listen to William – promised me." Jess gave her a very stern look.

"Ok – I promise," she said lowering her head, "but I don't have to like it." William rolled his eyes and pulled Jasmine into their hiding place.

"I'll do my best Aunt Jess."

"I know you will William. I love you both." Jess closed the door and put a chest in front of the hidden door so William could push it open if he needed to do so but it hid the door itself.

"They're gaining on us and fast," Marty yelled to Jack. Jack looked at Will and Will simply nodded.

"Prepare the cannons, stand at the ready," Will yelled to the crew as the crew scurried around the deck.

"I wish we had the wind," Jack said as Jess came to stand beside the two men.

"Aye, isn't there anything we can do to go faster Jack? There's two ships not a fair fight," Jess asked trying to find any hope.

"Sorry love. Nothing can beat the Pearl with the wind but it's not in our favor right now."

"Come on wind," Will started talking out loud to the air, "how can I rescue Aphrodite if even the wind is against us."

Suddenly the wind shifted and the Pearl's sails grasped the unseen force of nature and began to pull away from the ships and quickly.

"Someone up there must like ye boy," Jack said raising an eyebrow to Will after the change of fortune.

"Just hope it keeps up until night," Will replied.

The Pearl kept up the pace and it appeared that while the Pearl was going faster and faster the other ships seemed to have lost the wind. Only after the ships were well out of sight, the Pearl was under the cover of darkness and it was halfway through the night did Jack allow any lights to be lit.

Will had not left deck during the entire time and everyone had kept a sharp lookout for any signs of the ships.

"They will be back," Jack said to Will.

"I know Jack but we'll be ready for them."

"Aye. Send half the crew below to get some rest and ye too."

"Jack, I'll be fine. I'll - "

"That's an order Mr. Turner. You'll need ye strength when hopefully ye see your lovely lass tomorrow."

Will smiled and turned away, he knew that there was no use in arguing with Jack. He got William from Jess and went back to his quarters. William went right to sleep in his own bed. Will was restless; he missed the warmth of Aphrodite next to him. He rolled to his side and gently stroked the pillow where her head would have been. "Soon my love, we'll be together." He could picture her high cheekbones, her long blond hair and her smile. The very thought of her smile brought a smile to his face. He snuggled down to the pillow catching a small whiff of her smell. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_Sorry it was so long in updating….I had a migraine every day for 3 days…yuck…._


	30. By My Hand and No One Else's

"I've been very patient to this point my love, but as the god of war patience is not my best quality."

"I will never give myself willingly to you – Captain Ares."

"Now is that anyway for the goddess of love to talk?"

"What? I'm no goddess and as for my love – it only goes to one man – Will Turner!"

"You are going to be here with me forever so get over this Will Turner. He is only a memory in your past now."

"Will is coming to rescue me from you – I can feel it. He would never leave me to the likes of you!"

"Come here and look," Ares said pointing out the window over looking the water, "see that ship? Its crew is positioned all over this tiny island. Not to mention the fact that I have three more ships surrounding Bermuda. IF he comes, we'll be waiting for him with open arms." Ares smiled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword when he said open arms.

"I know Will, Jack and all of the crew of the Pearl. You don't give them much credit. They will fight and they won't give up until I am free."

"You will only be free long enough to see your precious Will die before your very eyes by my hand!"

Aphrodite looked at Ares' face and saw the hate and determination in it. She suddenly feared for Will's life but then she remembered that Will couldn't be killed. She smiled at the thought but decided not to taunt Ares with the fact Will was immortal. _Let him find that out for himself_, she thought.

Ares saw the smirk on Aphrodite's face and thought she was mocking him. He grabbed her by her long blond hair and pulled her face over to him. He stared into her eyes then kissed her hard on the lips. He grabbed one of her hands as she started to fight against him. Aphrodite took her free hand and scratched Ares face as hard as she could. He finally released her as he tended to his wound.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said wiping blood from the scratches. "You'll pay for that."

Aphrodite began to back away from Ares but there really wasn't any where to go in the locked room. Ares grabbed her again and kissed her harder as she struggled to get away from him. His kiss stopped only to grab her and throw her against the wall. Aphrodite let out a moan as she slumped to the ground unconscious.

One of Ares men knocked on the door, "is everything alright Captain?"

"Aye, just having a little fun. Any word yet from the other ships," Ares asked as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Aye. The Pearl should be here today."

"Good. I want to end this now. Fetch me the irons for her and prepare the trap." The man turned to leave but Ares stopped him, "All of the men know that no one is to kill Turner or they will answer to me, right?"

"Aye, Captain. You made it very clear to everyone."

"Good. Will Turner will die by my hand and no one else's."

_Sorry it's so short but today's my birthday so I'm just glad I got one written and posted….enjoy!_


	31. Well I Cheat

The Pearl arrived at Bermuda just before dusk. Will was ready to leave the Pearl as soon as he caught sight of the island - regardless of the consequences so Jack ordered Will that he wait until it was almost dark before they set out on their excursion.

William and Jasmine were sent to their hiding place as a precaution and Jess was left in charge of the Pearl. Will went down to the children's hiding place to say goodbye to William. "Remember whatever happens - stay here and protect Jasmine," he said handing William a small sword and dagger. "I will Papa." Will looked down at William's big brown eyes. "You remind me so much of your mother. She was brave and such a fierce fighter. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"And Jasmine dear," Jack said peering over Will's shoulder then pushing him aside, "try not to hurt anyone except the bad guys." Jasmine puckered her face up at her father's remarks. "How lovely," Jack commented then he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Jess standing back waiting her turn smiled at the scene.

Jasmine flung her arms around Jack and kissed him, "Daddy, please be careful cause I love you."

"Course darlin'. Daddy's always careful." Jess rolled her eyes trying not to laugh. "Jess!"

"How did you? Oh never mind." Jess said trying to figure out how he saw her with his back turned from her. Jack and Will left so Jess could talk to the children alone.

It was to be a small party going ashore so they could sneak around unseen. Jack, Will, Gibbs, Marty and the two men, George and Philip, who had gone with Aphrodite to save Will in the other world.

Jack had the men carry as many weapons as possible without being too burdened. He wanted them prepared for anything but not to the point of not being able to fight. Jack was the last one down in the longboat. Jess having finished hiding the children ran to Jack. His back was away from her and she tugged him on his arm pulling him back to her. She flew her arms around him and started to kiss him passionately. "Darlin'" Jack started to say before she started another passionate kiss, "the crew-" as Jess began kissing him even more passionately, "can wait," Jack said no longer fighting the passion and dipping her into a passionate kiss of his own.

"Jack," Will yelled from the boat.

Jack put Jess upright once more, "must be leavin'. Don't forget where we left off love." Jack smiled to Jess as she blushed slightly. "Alright Will I'm coming."

Jack and the rest of the shore party made it unseen it would seem and hid the longboat near some bushes near the shore. "We'll split up in to two groups: Gibbs and George with me Will take Marty and Philip. Will take the west side of the settlement. We'll take the east."

"Aye Jack. Be careful. We'll meet back here before the moon fully rises," Will added.

"Will just remember that we need to find Aphrodite and see what we are up against. We can come back later for the rescue with more men," Jack looked at him to make sure that he agreed. He did not want Will doing anything stupid.

Jack kept staring at Will, "OK Jack. I understand. I'll wait IF she's not in danger."

With that the two groups went in different directions, both groups moved cautiously. Jack spoke to Gibbs as they were close to the settlement, "does something strike you as strange Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye Captain, we haven't seen nary a soul and it be too quiet if ye ask me."

"I agree. I don't have a good feeling about this. I feel like we're being watched."

Will and he group were feeling uneasy as well. "Don't like this. How's come we've not seen anyone," Marty asked Will.

"I don't know. It's not that late and I was sure that Ares would have guards everywhere," Will responded in a whisper.

"Look," Philip said pointing to a well lit courtyard.

"Stay here. I'll check it out and if something goes wrong find Jack," Will told the two men.

"Aye," they replied in unison.

The courtyard was well lit with torches everywhere. It had gardens near the buildings and appeared to have two ways in and out. Will crept up to the closest opening and peered inside to see if he could see anything. There was a bench near the middle of the courtyard with nothing around it. He could see a figure lying on it. Suddenly his heart jumped - it was Aphrodite on the bench but she appeared to be sleeping. He quickly ran to the nearest brush and hid trying to get a better look. From this distance he could see if was indeed Aphrodite and she appeared to be chained to the bench. He could see her moving slightly.

His heart told him this was a trap. Why would she be left here if not to draw him into the open? He knew he should wait but she looked as if she were hurt. Will decided to go back and tell Marty and Philip to find Jack and he would stay here and try and free her.

Marty tried to argue with Will but Will pulled rank on him and ordered him to find Jack then Will went back to his position to watch Aphrodite. She let out a small moan and rubbed her head. She began to sit up but had to catch herself because of the dizziness she had almost fallen over again.

Will could not stand it any longer. He knew they would find Jack and bring the rest here but Aphrodite looked hurt and he wanted to help her. Will had watched her for several minutes trying to loosen the chains that held her. Will thought that since it appeared she was alone he would try and free her.

He crept up to where she sat and whispered, "Aphrodite, shhh, I'm going to try and get you out of here."

"Will," she whispered back, "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." 

"I'm glad to see you too my love," Will said with a smile. He gave her a small kiss on the lips then he began to pull on the chains and he found that they were good and strong. He looked for the weakest part and as he found it he took out his sword. "Get as far away as this chain will allow while I try and strike this weak point."

Aphrodite nodded her head and moved as far away as she could. Will raised his sword and struck the chain. No luck. He tried again and again. "It's stronger than it looks," Ares said coming from out of the shadows.

"Ares," Aphrodite said.

"Well you were foolish enough to try and rescue her."

"It's not a fool's errand. Now release her."

Ares laughed at him. "You don't know who you are dealing with boy. I gave you the chance to live now you will feel my wrath."

Ares drew his sword and approached Will. Will looked at Aphrodite and smiled, "I'll be back for you." Ares came at Will with a tremendous down swing that made Will step back a couple of feet. Will countered with a swing to Ares' right side which Ares side stepped. Ares continued his assault with a series of blows that backed Will up to a portion of the courtyard where they were no bushes just dirt. Will made his attack and Ares blocked all of them except one. The last one barely grazed Ares upper arm. Ares looked down at the cut sleeve and some blood trickling down.

"Now you've made me mad," Ares said angrily. Suddenly the ground started shaking around Will.

"What's happening," Will shouted.

Ares laughed and watched as the ground surrounding Will disappeared all except for directly under Will's feet and a small path leading to one of the exits. Will looked down where the ground used to be and saw nothing but a deep, unending cavern. He barely moved one of his feet and even more ground started to fall away.

Aphrodite was on her feel pulling as hard as she could at her chains. "Will! Will! Don't move. He'll kill you!"

"You shouldn't have messed with the god of war. You never had a chance to win. Regardless of how good you are – well I cheat."


	32. We're Not Done

Will looked up from his feet to where Aphrodite was standing still in chains. Ares walked smugly over to her and grabbed her by the arm and tried to kiss her but she pulled away as best she could. Will started to move then stopped moving as a small stone near Will's feet fell off the edge reminding him of the precarious position he was in; he never heard it hit bottom.

"It's your choice love," Ares taunted Aphrodite, "come with me willingly and Turner can live or fight me and he will die in that pit and you will still come with me. The choice is for you to decide: Is Will Turner to live or die?"

"Will," Aphrodite said her eyes pleading with him to be still and listen to her, "please. I love you Will Turner. Always remember that. Nothing he can do with ever change that. I fell in love with you so easily even though I tried to fight it. You are a wonderful man and I can not let you die. Your son has lost his mother – a loss that no child should bear at his age; he can not lose his father as well." Tears began to flow down her face. "Please Will, save yourself for your son's sake. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Aphrodite, I will follow after you until the ends of the earth. I won't stop until you are free and we are together once again. He will not keep me from you."

"Hmm, how heart warming. But it seems your lover is making the choice for you my dearest Aphrodite. The decision has been made by him." Ares unchained her from the bench leaving her still in irons. "One more thing," Ares pulled Aphrodite in close to him, "kiss me or he dies now in front of your own eyes." Aphrodite looked at Will then she leaned in to kiss Ares. He took the opportunity to pull her into a passionate kiss, one to make Will squirm. Ares laughed as he looked over a Will who was still standing perfectly still but had his hands clenched in a fist.

"You coward, you won't even face me. You have to use your powers to win."

"And yet you're surprised? That's what gods do me boy - whatever necessary to get what we want. Your darling Aphrodite is even guilty of that."

"I don't' believe you Ares. All you tell are lies."

"Hardly, but another time – me and the missus need to be leaving now. I trust you not to follow." Ares laugh was sickening. He took such great pleasure in causing Will's pain.

"We're not done Ares, not by a long shot."

"You definitely won't change your mind will you," Ares said dragging Aphrodite by her irons. As he reached the courtyard exit that was the one away from Will, he pushed Aphrodite through first. "Goodbye Will Turner forever," Ares said looking at Will then he turned away and raised one hand as he left with a huge smile on his face.

The ground once again started trembling under Will's feet. Will saw the narrow passage collapse behind him – his only escape was now completely gone. Then slowly the ground under his feet gave way and there was no where for him to go. Will felt himself starting to fall and there was nothing close enough to save him.


	33. It Does Sting A Little

Will felt the ground crumble as it disappeared from beneath his feet. He quickly looked up to see if there was anything to grab as he began his fall. Suddenly out of nowhere a rope hit Will on the shoulder. Not thinking twice about where it came from he grabbed it and slammed against the side of the now open cavern. He felt the rope being pulled from above and looked up to see the kohl lined eyes of the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Needed a little help are we boy?"

"Yes, Jack," Will said as Jack completed pulling him on to solid ground, "I thought for sure I was dead this time."

"Seems this Ares has a slight dislike for you."

"Slight. He doesn't want anyone to have Aphrodite but him."

"And then we already knew."

"I've got to stop him Jack. He's taking her and leaving the island. I need to end this here and now!"

"Then Will me boy – what are ye waiting for?"

"What indeed Jack," Will replied running in the direction that Ares had taken Aphrodite.

Ares and Aphrodite hadn't got to the Act of War before Will Turner stood in his path. "You should have died," Ares said startled by the sight of the would be dead man.

"And you should have released her," Will countered.

"Sometimes you mortals just don't get it. Remember me – god? I'm the god of war. I get my way. You will die."

"Ah – I'm not so sure about that one. Ye see Will maybe mortal or maybe he's better than just a mere mortal. Not to say he's better than me but sometimes he has qualities that could appeal to some more than say me but not always and sometimes he lacks the qualities that other mortals possess that some might not even recognize as a quality that could be important – like for instance the drinking and holding large qualities of rum."

"What?" Ares said looking at the man even Will looked at Jack with awe.

As Ares tried to figure out what in the world Jack had just tried to convey, Will drew his sword. Ares looked at Aphrodite and threw her into the arms of two of his men, "I'll come back for her in a minute. Keep her away from the likes of him," pointed to Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea what Ares was talking about. Ares then drew his sword. "You know I really do prefer killing you this way. I want her to see you die by my hand."

"Will," Aphrodite shouted, "please flee and go to your son. I don't want to see you die."

"Not much faith ye have in the boy," Jack commented to her.

"I have all my faith in Will but Ares is a god and doesn't fight fair," she explained.

"Ah but see my dear, Will Turner is a pirate and skilled swordsman. The best swordsman I've ever encountered anywhere. Now don't let that statement go to ye head Will. So see my love, he uses his skill and when needed he'll cheat too – that's the pirate part that he learned to embrace so well. Not to mention the fact he had a good teacher of the pirate ways."

Aphrodite looked over to Jack and nodded then at Will who was walking toward Ares. "You bled for me last time Ares now you will bleed for me once again this time even more."

Ares laughed at Will and lunged forward at him. Will blocked and countered with his own strike, Ares quickly turned and struck at Will again. The fight continued for what Aphrodite thought seemed forever. She had tried to escape and help Will but the men on either arm held her tightly. Jack also thought about entering the fight but found himself surrounded by Ares' men. Jack was surprised the men didn't start fighting him but it seemed they just wanted to see the outcome of the Will and Ares' battle as well.

Finally the two men began to tire. Then it happened, Ares slipped in the dirt and Will took the opportunity to run him through. Ares stood there with Will's sword sticking out of him. Will saw the blood as it began to run from the wound.

"Is that your best," Ares asked mocking Will, "because it's not good enough."

Will and Jack were shocked as they watched Ares pull the sword from himself, "but it does sting a little." Then Ares took Will's sword and lunged forward with it surprising Will. Ares stood there after running Will through with his own sword. Now it was Ares turn to watch as blood began to pour from the wound.

Will stumbled back a few steps and Jack ran towards him. The men surrounding him did not stop him; they didn't care because he was caring for a dying friend. Aphrodite cried out, "Will."

"He's right my love. It does sting a little," Will said looking at Aphrodite. Ares continued to watch waiting for Will to fall dead but instead Will pulled his own sword from his body and looked at it.

Jack was now at his side, "alright me boy?"

"Yes Jack, thank you. I think I'll be fine."

"I see that your father gave this mere human a gift Aphrodite. A gift of immortality."

"I don't understand. I don't even know who my father is or who you are for that matter but whoever did this – I am grateful because I still have Will."

Both men looking at each other picked up their respective swords and began to fight once again. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening that hit the ground between the two men knocking both of them to the ground. Ares rolled his eyes, "great that's all I needed."

"What," Will started to say then looked up to see a older man standing between them in the place where the lightening had struck.

"I need no introduction to Ares but we've never formally met Will Turner. I'm Zeus. All these lesser gods must answer to me. Isn't that right Ares?"

"Of course dear Zeus."

"I am also Aphrodite's father."

Will turned and looked at Aphrodite, "so you really are a goddess."

"No Will, this can not be. This must be some sort of a trick. I'm just a simple woman who loves you deeply."

"Dear child. You are the goddess of love. I know you lost your memory but I can fix that right now." Zeus waved his hand over the irons that she had been held in. The men holding her now fled and the irons dropped to the ground as Zeus gave Ares a dirty look. Zeus then waved his hand over her forehead and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled at her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aphrodite? Is it true," Will looked heartbroken.

"Yes my love, it is true. He is my father and I am the goddess of love."

Will lowered his head.

"Father did you bring her with you?"

"Of course child. She's dying to see her mother and meet her father."

Will lifted his head. "You had a child with Ares?"

"No my love. It's a long story but you and I met long ago and fell in love when you had forgotten about your wife. We only had a short time before father sent you back to your life. You left me with child. I had a daughter."

Then before Will's eyes appeared a beautiful girl. She looked like Aphrodite in the face but she had Will's hair and his smile. "She's my daughter?"

"Yes," both Aphrodite and Zeus answered at the same time. The young girl ran to Aphrodite and pointed at Will. Aphrodite nodded and the little girl ran to Will and threw her arms around him. He couldn't help but bend down and pick the girl up. No words were necessary – his heart told him that this was in fact his daughter.

Ares ordered his men to the Act of War. Ares was very angry to lose then to have to watch his happy reunion was too much. Ares started to leave in a huff.

"Ares."

"Yes Zeus," Ares said turned back to face Zeus.

"They are all under my protection. Every last one of them."

"I understand."

"No Ares, even down to the last crew member on the Black Pearl."

"You've got to be - "

"Ares. Do you understand? Everyone of them? Aphrodite, Will, the children, Jack and his family and the entire crew of the Pearl."

"Yes. I understand." Ares looked angry and broken then he turned and left.

"Aphrodite and Will, I owe you quite an explanation for all that you have been through. Shall we all go to the Pearl where we can be more comfortable?"

The shore party rowed back to shore but Zeus used his powers to transport Jack, Will, Aphrodite, their daughter and himself to Jack's cabin on the Pearl. Jack opened his cabin door and went to go get Jess. While they waited for Jack to return with Jess, Will retrieved William and Jasmine out of their hiding place.

"William I want you to take this young lady with you and Jasmine and show her around the Pearl. I'll talk to you after the adults are done talking."

"Yes Papa." William reached out and with both hands grabbed the girls and had them follow. William smiled seeing the woman who he guessed was Aphrodite was with his father.

By the time William and the girls had left, Jack had returned with Jess. She was still trying to figure out how in the world he got on board without her knowledge. They were arguing as the entered the room, "Don't you tell me sea turtles either Jack Sparrow."

"I'm telling you it was by Zeus the big boss god."

"Whatever Jack. Did you find a stash of rum on that island? Because if - "

Jess was interrupted by Will and Aphrodite laughter.

"Oh sorry I didn't - "

"It's alright love," Jack said patting her on the shoulder.

"Who's he," she asked looking at Zeus.

"He's Zeus. Aphrodite's father," Jack said. Jess looked over at Will and Aphrodite. Both nodded in agreement.

"I think I need to sit down," Jess said taking a seat and Jack sat next to her.

"I'm afraid I've known about everything that has been happening," Zeus began to explain, "I knew Aphrodite lost her memory but I knew her heart would remain true so I wanted to see that she truly loved Will. And Will," Zeus said turning towards him, "I apologize for letting you take that beating in the other world. You were never in danger and could not have died. I allowed you to come close to show both of you just how much you loved each other. I needed to know that my daughter had changed and that she was in fact in love with no one else but you." Zeus then walked over and touched Will's shoulder. Will began to feel his back tingling and stood up. "You will find that all of the scars are now gone." Will turned his back to Aphrodite who lifted Will's shirt up slightly in the back so Jess and Jack could see. His back looked perfect – there were no scars any where even old scars were now gone. "I allowed Ares to take Aphrodite to see if Will loved her as much as she loved him."

"Will do you truly love my daughter? Even after knowing that she tricked you at one time."

"Yes," Will said looking into Aphrodite's eyes not even looking at the god to which he was talking, "very much. And now I have a daughter as well. It's a bit much for one day but I will overcome it all."

"Then take care of my daughter and granddaughter. They mean the world to me," then as quickly as he had appeared Zeus disappeared.

"Aphrodite."

"Yes Will," she said looking up at him.

"I don't even know my daughter's name."

"Will, even though I loved you while you were with Elizabeth. I recognized the great love the two of you had. I knew that we could be together after something happened to Elizabeth. She was protected by Zeus so when something happen to her it was on its own not from any interference. So I knew when we did finally get together you would still be missing Elizabeth."

Will looked at her with a tear in his eye. "And-"

"I named her Abigail Elizabeth Turner. She likes going by Lizzie."

Will grabbed Aphrodite by the arms and pulled her up to standing and looked deeply into her eyes. He kissed her and whispered, "thank you."

Will looked over to Jack and Jess. "I think Aphrodite and I have a lot to discuss in private. Please tell the children that I'll come get them in a little while."

"Of course mate," Jack answered while Jess nodded in agreement.

_One more chapter left….this one was finally a longer one….hope you enjoyed it! But I think you'll enjoy the last chapter too….._


	34. Just Might Save Her Life

Will and Aphrodite talked for hours in private. She told Will about deceiving him and making him forget about Elizabeth even if it was for only a short time. She could have lied about it but she was a changed person – she wanted to be completely open and honest with Will. He forgave her because he saw that her heart was true and she loved him and had been willing to sacrifice herself for his family. They talked about Lizzie and how she was just a normal human with no traits of the gods. After Will and Aphrodite worked out their issues, they decided to talk to William and Lizzie together. Will stood up to go find them and bring them back to the cabin but as he neared the door he stopped.

"Will," Aphrodite said watching him, "what's wrong?"

He turned around and faced her, "I almost forgot this." He walked to her and pulled her to her feet. He looked deeply in her eyes and put one hand on the side of her face and the other hand he put around her waist pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh Will," she said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I love you so much."

He kissed her again; she closed her eyes and felt herself melt in his arms. "I love you too Aphrodite." He finally released her and opened the door, "I'll be right back with the rest of our family." Aphrodite smiled at his choice of words.

It wasn't long before Will returned with William and Lizzie. Aphrodite was scared. She realized that William did not really know her. Would he like her? Would he be ever able to forgive her for her past deceptions? There was an awkward silence before William finally spoke up, "I'm glad you're safe Aphrodite."

"I'm glad we all are safe," she replied. She took a deep breath and finally decided to try and talk to William. "William, I've done some things in the past that I'm very ashamed of doing. I used my powers to make your father forget your mother for a short time." Aphrodite began crying because she was so ashamed of her past actions.

Will saw the pain and stepped in, "whatever the reason, there was a wonderful consequence of her actions. William meet your sister – Lizzie."

William went from a look of shock to one of pure joy. "You're my sister?"

Lizzie smiled at William and then ran over and hugged him tightly. Will went and put his arms around Aphrodite. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Your name is Lizzie?"

"I named her after your mother William. I saw that your parent's love was a great love and I knew that when your mother's time came your father would be missing her so much. I saw what a wonderful person she was."

William turned to Aphrodite, she braced herself for harsh words, "I lost my mother and baby sister. Now I find another sister to help fill the void in my heart."

The new family spent time alone in the cabin just getting to know one another. Lizzie had some catching up to do after not seeing her mom in so long and William wanted to get to know his little sister and the woman who his father loved so much.

"Aphrodite, children, I'm going to see how Jack is doing. I leave you all to your stories." Will went to each of them and kissed them before he went up on the deck.

Up on the deck, Will looked for Jack and found him at the ship's railing. Will noticed that he was deep in thought and he had a scowl on his face. "Jack you almost look like you're – well pouting."

"So what if I am – what's it to ye?"

"Jack what's wrong? No one was hurt and everyone is safe. Ares can not touch us."

"No one can touch ye or any one else."

"Jack what are you talking about?"

"Everyone's immortal but me and me family."

"No Jack – that's not the case," Will smiled, "In reality only Aphrodite and myself are immortal and we both want to be mortal but Zeus said he won't change that right now. He wants to wait a little while."

"Hmm – so ye telling me that ye don't want immortality?"

"No Jack – no one should live forever. I want to grow old not live beyond my children and grandchildren." Will's talk is cut short and Jack's thoughts are interrupted by Jasmine running as fast as she could to him.

"Daddy, Daddy!' Come quick!"

"Jasmine darlin' what's wrong?"

"Me and Mommy were playing and Mommy fell down and I think she's hurt," she said pointing to below deck. 

Jack didn't give it a second thought and started sprinting towards the stairs.

"Jack!" Will shouted but he was too late. He watched Jack tumble down the stairs. Will turned to Jasmine with anger in his eyes. "You untie that rope right NOW young lady and don't ever trip any one on the stairs again!" Will stepped over the tope that Jasmine had tied at the top of the stairs only a few inches above the deck and started down the stairs. He suddenly stopped looking at Jack and Jess at the bottom next to one another.

"Are you both alright?"

"Not exactly," Jack replied.

The Jack and Jess looked at one another and in unison said to each other, "She's your daughter!"

"Nice rescue and help Jack," Jess said rubbing her ankle and back.

"Well love, I didn't expect this?"

"Obviously Jack." Both Jack and Jess tried to stand up but found themselves just falling back down unable to stand on their own.

Will called for Aphrodite to help him and they both helped the injured couple to Jack's cabin. Aphrodite started tending to their cuts and scraps and Will began wrapping sprained ankles. Both Jack and Jess winced in pain as he carefully wrapped their matching black and blue, severely swollen ankles. After tending to them, Aphrodite called Jasmine into Jack's cabin.

"What she needs is a good spanking," Jack said as she walked into the room. He squinted at her and glared at Jasmine.

"I'm not sure that's enough, dear husband," Jess said with the meanest look she could make.

"If I might suggest something," Aphrodite said looking at both Jack and Jess.

"Go ahead love," Jack answered, "just might save her life."

"Make the punishment fight her crime," Aphrodite suggested.

"What throw her down the stairs," Jack inquired.

"No Jack. Listen to her idea. I think you're going to like it," Will told him smiling broadly.

"Go ahead Aphrodite," Jess encouraged her.

"Well, you both are going to have to stay off your feet for a while."

"Yes, we know," Jack said.

"Well that means you will need someone here to wait on you hand and foot. To help you and to get you thinks constantly," Aphrodite said.

Jasmine's eyes got huge, "Oh no. I can't stay in here - "

"Ye will do what ye are told little girl. And I believe ye dear ole mother is hungry. Aren't ye love," Jack asked smiling at Jess.

"Yes darlin' and I believe we need this cabin cleaned. I know the floor must be scrubbed," Jess said smiling at Aphrodite.

"Well Aphrodite, ye have the perfect idea. Me and me wife thank you."

"You're welcome Jack. Jess," Aphrodite answered.

"Yeah thanks Aphrodite," Jasmine said in her most sarcastic tone.

Will grinned at her and offered his arm to her. "Would you like a walk up on the deck my dear?"

"Of course, my dear Will."

The Sparrow family all rolled their eyes and sighed. "Go on. Get out of here. We don't have to witness this mush," Jack said motioning with his hands for Will and Aphrodite to leave. Jess raised her eyebrow and tried to slap at Jack just missing him.

Will and Aphrodite walked around and finally stopped looking over at the water. William and Lizzie walked up and joined them. Lizzie scooted in between Will and Aphrodite. She put her arm around Will the best she could and then William scooted in between William and Aphrodite. He put his arm around Aphrodite and Lizzie. So this new family stood looking out over the sea – Will, Lizzie, William and Aphrodite.

"Looks like we have a true family," Will said smiling over to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiled back and looked down at the two children. "One that I feel honored to be a part of."

Will bent down and kissed the top of Lizzie's head and then looked up at Aphrodite. "It would seem that I must make an honest woman of you just as soon as Jack is up and about that is…."

The family chucked to themselves. "Uncle Jack loves wedding," William added.

"Yes, and I'm sure there will be rum," Will added. "Guess we should go down and check on them. We need them to heal as quickly as possible."

"Will, we can wait. At least we are together. We have our whole lives ahead of us," Aphrodite said trying to reassure him. The children had gone ahead down to Uncle Jack and Aunt Jess' cabin.

"I understand my love. But I can't help it that I'm ready to start the honeymoon," Will grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait either."

"Ew Yuck! I left mom and dad's to escape this and now you two," Jasmine said her face scrunched up.

"Ah but you see Aphrodite is the goddess of love," Will added.

"But I've had no influence over this, Jack and Jess' love is true as is ours. So that means that you Jasmine better just get used to it." Aphrodite explained.

"I know I'll never get tired of his," Will said kissing Aphrodite once again causing Jasmine to leave the deck and go back down to her cabin.

"I love you so much Will Turner."

Will brushed Aphrodite's long blond hair back from where the wind was blowing it, "I love you Aphrodite. Now, how do you feel about more children?" She only smiled ready to start her life with the man she loved.

_Hope you enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews – they were truly inspiring! _


End file.
